Best Friends In Blue Bay Harbour
by jaredhowe'sgirl
Summary: Best Friends In Blue Bay Harbour, Enemies In Reefside. Best friends Alison Lisa Scott and Christina Louise Oliver leave Blue Bay Harbour and move to Reefside. The unexpected rivalry between them turns Alison and Christina against each other for a boy that both melts their hearts. Can Tommy and Jason's little sisters have it in them to really save their friendship?
1. Character Profile

**Character Profile**

**Name: Alison "Ali" Lisa Scott  
Nicknames: Ali, Lil Al (usually only used by Jason and his friends)  
Age: 17  
DOB: 16****th**** April 1987  
Siblings: Jason Lee Scott  
Parents: Deceased, Lana and Gregory Scott  
Height: 5'6  
Hobbies: Motocross and Ice Skating  
Personality: Shy but like her brother, has a big heart of motivation and commitment towards martial arts. Not so confident towards boys. Has lived in her brother's shadow since her parents died. Is a friend of the Blue Wind Ninja Ranger.  
Born in Angel Grove just like her brother. Best friends with Christina Oliver.  
Appearance: Dark hair, green eyes, olive skin and a petite body.  
Fears: Closed Spaces  
Alison was a shy young girl when her brother first became a power ranger. When her parents died a year before Jason became the guy in red, Alison didn't have any hope of surviving her school even though she was only six years old. Then, as the Oliver's moved into town, she met the brunette Christina. They had immediately turned into best friends and Alison was back to her true self. Although, the mention of her parents still saddens her.**

**Name: Christina "Chrissie" Louise Oliver  
Nicknames: Chrissie, Chris, Christie  
Age: 17  
DOB: March 19****th****  
Siblings: Thomas Oliver  
Parents: Deceased by Rita Repulsa; Andrea and Grayson Oliver  
Height: 5'6  
Hobbies: Motocross, Ice Skating and Rollerblading  
Personality: Christina was also a shy young girl growing up but as her move to Angel Grove lifted her spirits and found herself a best friend, she became confident towards everybody.  
Born in San Francisco.  
Appearance: Brunette, chocolate brown eyes, light olive skin and a petite body.  
Fears: Snakes  
Christina was adopted by Andrea and Grayson Oliver when she was a new born. She doesn't really care about her biological family, seeing as there really was no point in contacting them because they wouldn't take her in anyway. She was trained up by her brother and his best friend, Jason, for self defense, with her best friend. She once betrayed her brother, Tommy, telling Alison that her brother was the evil green ranger. But, hey, she was six, she really didn't know anything. Alison eventually told Jason.**


	2. The Move

**Best Friends in Blue Bay Harbour**

**Chapter One: The Move**

**Leaving Blue Bay Harbor**

Christina Louise Oliver and Alison Lisa Scott looked back as to their home in Blue Bay Harbour. The two best friends had been living with each other for a few years as to Christina's big brother, Tommy, having to be in an important dig and researching with Mercer Industries in an island that even Christina didn't know the location to. But that was the past. Now, Christina and Alison were going to live with Tommy in Reefside while Alison's brother and sister-in-law, Jason Lee Scott and Trini Scott nee. Kwan, were having a three month honeymoon in Hawaii. Alison was alright with this, but she knew she would miss her dear brother. Her best friend catches her look and gives her a friendly hug.

"Hey, it's not long until you see Jase again," Christina cheers Alison up. Alison only smiles but then frowns.

"I can't believe he's married, you know." Alison shrugs. "I know why he's making us stay with Tommy." Alison folds her arms.

Christina looks at her best friend. "Why?" she asks as she helps Alison put the last of her stuff in Tommy's jeep. Tommy came to the two best friends.

"You guys ready?" he asked as he rested a hand on both their shoulders. The two girls looked up at the retired ranger and gave him a sympathetic smile. They both looked at each other before nodding.

The two girls hopped into the car, having sad faces on. But Tommy didn't suspect a thing. Alison nudged Christina. "What about Tor?" she asked.

Christina shrugged. "She'll cope." Both girls smiled slightly before they both went into a content sleep as the drive, although it wouldn't be too long, took 30 minutes. Even though, the power rangers had defeated Lothor, Jason was still cautious of the idea that he might come back while he and Trini were away on their honeymoon. Jason had agreed that Tommy would stay and watch the girls during his time off but though otherwise as he remembered the dangers of evil always returning and were still after his and Tommy's sisters and Tommy had agreed. So, the move was vital and Jason had arranged for a house in Reefside where he and Trini will move there after their honeymoon and start a family near Tommy's place. As the two best friends didn't like to be far away from each other.

**Arriving At Reefside**

When the two best friends finally awoke, they found that Tommy had already put Alison's things in the house and all they needed to do was get out of the jeep and roam around the place. Alison narrowed her eyes.

"Talk about Goldilocks and the Three Bears," she scoffed, her best friend behind her who patted her back.

"Hey, at least we could spar and practice without anyone spectating us," Christie chuckled and went into the house in the middle of the woods.

"Have I ever told you I hated that book," Alison said as she shivered at her time being in the woods at Angel Grove. Having putties trying to grab her, but luckily the red power ranger a.k.a her brother, Jason, was there in time to save her.


	3. The Meeting

**Best Friends In Blue Bay Harbour**

Chapter Two

A stroll around town

Christina and Alison were doing the usual, walking around and minding their own business. They had bought a few things for Tommy's birthday next weekend and couldn't wait to give it to him.

'Knowing him,' Christina thought. 'He'd forget his birthday'

Christina shook her head. The older Oliver always forgets things that aren't work related, including his birthday. He didn't really celebrate it since his parents died. But Christina and Alison would always try to cheer him up by doing an all-out party. The reason the legendary Tommy Oliver disliked celebrating his birthday is because on that same day, 12 years ago, his parents had died by Rita Repulsa. Both siblings took it hard and Christina was near to getting adopted again, if it hadn't been for the friendship between her and Alison. Alison had persuaded her brother, Jason, to take the younger Oliver in. Both Oliver's were grateful for their passion on helping them.

Alison sighed as she and Christina ate their ice-cream. Christina having a vanilla ice-cream cone and Alison having a chocolate one. Christina glimpsed at her best friend. "Hey, you alright? Ice-cream too cold for you? Are you turning lactose intolerant?" Christina asked.

Alison shook her head. "I'm just home sick."

Christina nodded with understanding. "Me, too. It's so different compared to Blue Bay harbour. We were closer to the beach." Alison nodded, and then Christina had a thought in mind, smirking at her dark haired friend. "Hey, wanna go boy-watching?"

Alison looked at Christina and they both shared smirking looks. "Definitely!" she exclaimed as they both finished their ice-cream. They went to the main part of the town and went to the mall and to their luck; they saw a few boys gathered together in the arcade. This is what Alison and Christina did best, boy-watch. Boy watching as, they look out for boys that come into their interests, chat with them for a while then ask for their number. The last time they boy watched though, Alison was left with a broken heart and Christina had better things to do with a boy so immature and inappropriate. But to their disappointment, no boys had interested them and went home.

**Oliver Residence**

"This sucks no TV, no games, no nothing. Just books, books, books. When is Tommy getting a social life?" Alison complained as she lay on the living room couch.

"Hey, I heard that!" Tommy said, coming in from the kitchen. "Look, school starts in a week, go do something productive until then." Tommy suggested.

Both girls rolled their eyes. "You're boring, Tommy," Christina whined. "When's Kim moving in with you? She's more fun."

Tommy sighed. "Look, Kim's still at Angel Grove. She'll be coming here in a few days. She's at her parents' house saying her goodbyes."

Kimberly Hart, now, for two years, an Oliver, was obviously Tommy's wife. The two best friends were shocked to hear that Tommy and Kim were engaged, a little over two years ago. When Tommy was still in high school, with the Zeo ranger team, Kim had given him a Dear-John-letter that said that she had to break things off with Tommy as she found someone else decent for her. But in truth, there really wasn't someone else. Kimberly was pregnant with Tommy's baby. She didn't tell him this, because she knew she would ruin his life if she did. Unfortunately, the baby Kim was carrying didn't have much in him to live, lack of sex. (Please, for everyone's sake, don't be so immature when I put this word in. It's true that most women in America have babies that are stillborn because their parents didn't much like to do intercourse) Tommy, after reading a letter after a few years from Kim, saying that there was never another man, but he was the father of her baby. Tommy had contacted Kim to say he was sorry for everything he had caused harm to her and the baby. And that's when Kim loaded the bomb on him, their baby was stillborn. Tommy felt awful and knew he couldn't fix anything. So, he suggested that he and Kim try again, with their relationship. Before the Ninja Storm team became rangers, Kim and Tommy were wedded. The best friends, Alison and Christina being flower girls. Kat (even though she was Tommy's ex-girlfriend), Trini, Aisha and Tanya were Kim's bride's maids. Although, Trini was maid of honour. Jason, Billy, Rocky and Adam were Tommy's best man. (Sorry if it wasn't who you expected, but it was so dang hard picking the best mans because Tommy worked and made friends with a lot of them) The wedding wasn't much. Just friends and family. Tommy was supposed to invite his brother, David, but didn't have any contact from him for ages. The previous power rangers Tommy and Kim had worked with were there, too. And Alpha 05. And both Kim and Tommy felt that Zordon, in their wedding day, was watching them.

Tommy sighed. "I know I'm not as exciting as Kim, but why don't you go shopping."

Alison and Christina sat up. "Shopping? Like, as in shopping for clothes or stuff for this crappy old house?" Alison said. Tommy rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, here, use my card." Tommy handed them his credit card and both the girls grinned in joy. They were finally going shopping! Like normal girls do.

"Thanks, Tommy!" both girls exclaimed before ninja streaking. (Yup, Christina and Alison are ninjas. They're thunder ninjas to be exact. Although, they were trained in secret by Sensei Omino and Leanne-if you know who they are-of course, you do, what am i saying?- They don't know who Hunter and Blake are, YET! And that's a whole lot of mystery... continuing on with the story and I know this is boring but my friend borrowed my Power Rangers Dino Thunder DVD of the first four episodes so I'm waiting for her to give the thing back for me to continue this story)

**Mall**

"I can't believe Tommy trusts us with this!" Alison exclaimed.

Christina grinned. "I know, right. Hey, you wanna go to Forever New first?"

Alison nodded and the girls went shopping. They really didn't find much at the mall but a few pairs of suspenders, shorts for the summer, pink for Alison, purple for Christina. They were suddenly hungry after buying a couple of lip-glosses and went to the food court. On their way there, they run into a boy in crimson clad. He had brunette hair and had a crimson shirt that said, "Rock on, dude!" His hair was neat, compared to other boys they see and secretly both girls fell in love with this brunette instantly. They looked at each other and giggled as he stuttered his apologies on nearly knocking them over.

"I am so sorry," he apologized. "I'm in a rush. I'm looking for my twin, have you seen him? He ran off on me and... sorry, I'm spilling you my life story." the brunette apologized again. the girls thought him cute.

"Hey, uh, no problem." Alison smiled and put a strand of her hair that was blocking her face behind her ear. "Say, you look familiar, have I seen you before?"

The brunette boy scratched his head and shrugged. "I don't think so. I would've noticed someone as beautiful as you two before." Both girls blushed. "I'm Eric, by the way." he put his hands in his pockets.

The girls nodded. "I'm Alison and she's..."

Christina interrupted her. "Christina. But you can call me Chrissie, if you like."

Eric nodded. "It's really nice to meet you, but not to be rude, I really have to go."

Both girls mimicked each other and nodded. "Yeah, sure." and with that off he went. Christina and Alison finally found seats to sit in and they burst out giggling.

"Oh my god, he is so gorgeous!" Alison exclaimed.

Agreeing, Christina said, "I know, right, I can't believe how very attractive guys like him around here in Reefside are."

Alison nodded. "Seriously, my heart was beating a thousand miles an hour."

"I know, me, too. It's like... so weird, though. It seemed like he was running from or for something." Christina wondered.

Alison waved it off. "Probably nothing. I can't wait to meet him again. Hey, didn't he say he had a twin, maybe we could double date."

Christina saw the glint in Alison's eyes and how happy those eyes were. They filled with joy, emotion and it convinced Christina that Alison, too, was falling for Eric but knew that if she told Alison that she was starting to fall for Eric, chaos might be at hand, so she just nodded. "Definitely." And that only made the dark haired girl's smile. They stood up and went home, wondering if they would ever meet or see Eric again. Both girls blushing at the thought of him. This would be an interesting development as two best friends will fight to have their right in calling him hers.

**A/N****: Hey, to all my fans. Sorry for the boring chapter, but I just wanted to give you all the logic on who the best friends would be fighting for. And yes, Eric, as in Conner McKnight's twin brother. Although, it doesn't say in the actual series, Eric is a crimson Thunder Ninja and he was rushing off to class after realizing he was definitely late. His sensei, of course, is ex ranger, Hunter Bradley. Fill you in with details or PM me with questions. I'm also open for ideas. R&R please. Thank you for those who reviewed.**


	4. A Little Bit About Christina and Alison

Just to inform you about Alison and Christina. They have a whole lot of history of power ranger activity. Since having a brother for a legendary power ranger, Christina, who drags her best friend, Alison, along as well, are put up with evil villains capturing them for personal gain. It's happened alot, targetting Christina mostly. Jason was angry at Tommy when he found out that Alison was taken since Tommy was supposed to look after them. They didn't talk or weeks until Alison explained what had happened.

Both best friends know most of the power rangers, including the youngest ranger alive, Justin Stewart. Christina, having to have huge crush on him. (They met before the Power Ranger Turbo Movie, if you've watched it. i might put in a fan fic about that also. The movies but not without putting Alisona dn Christina in, of course)

Christina and ALison, by the way, know who Dustin, Tori, Shane and Kelly. Them, working for Kelly until they moved to Reefside. (Anymore questions, feel free to PM me cause that's it for now)

**A/N: Sorry for not having a real chapter up, my friend still has my DVD and won't give it back so i'm sticking to a very blurred youtube episode-watching that I can't even see what really is going on. Sorry for the inconvienience and please, if you have any ideas don't fret to PM me.**


	5. Day of the Dino Part 1

**Best Friends In Blue Bay Harbour**

**Chapter 3**

**Day Of The Dino Part 1**

The sound of an alarm clock woke the two best friends up in their interconnected rooms. Christina's room, which was filled with the color of purple and Alison's room, which was filled with the color of a pink and ruby collision, had for a minute, a room filled with groans. Their voices muffled at first, then, shouting, "Tommy!" as they get out of bed. They could smell eggs, bacon and sausages and heard the sizzling noise of bacon. Both girls grinned at each other.

'Thank God Kim's here,' was their first thought of the morning.

Kimberly Anne Oliver nee Hart arrived yesterday, having the girls unpack her loads of bags. It was more possessions than the best friends had, combined. Since Kim was pregnant with Tommy's second baby. (Sadly, their first was a still born baby) She couldn't really do much but instructed the two on where to put stuff, which made the two complain every time Kim made them move something the other side of the room, then move it back again; which made Tommy amused. The best friends never liked Tommy's cooking, NEVER! The best meal he could pull off was pizza, which was delivered from Pizza hut, so that doesn't really count, does it?

Alison went to the ruby, purple and pink tiled bathroom, decorated and designed by your truly, and took a shower. Christina went next. This was their daily routine in whoever's house. But the difference is when they called Tommy that their alarms were ringing in their ears, it was usually Jason they would call, who was their guardian in Blue Bay Harbour before.

Alison dressed up, ending up wearing pink skinny jeans and a ruby top saying, "freedom's where the fire ends," which was one of her favorite t-shirts that Christina had gotten her for her 16th birthday. She put on her Adidas ruby red water grip shoes and her dark silky hair in a neat ponytail. Unlike Jason's scruffy one, Alison had a very neat, conditioned, glossed, silky hair. Christina's were the same. Unlike her brother, Tommy's hair back in high school, her were neat without any split ends. Christina was wearing purple shorts, just above her thighs. She had on a white and purple long sleeve and put her hair down, for once. She wanted to make an impression for the first day of school, they both did. When they were done fixing their things for school, they jogged downstairs to Kim's kitchen that smelled like eggs, bacon and oil. Christina and Alison took in the smell. They both sat down on their respected seats in the kitchen table.

"Hey, Kim," Alison exclaimed.

"Morning, sis," Christina grinned. She loved calling her that now because technically, they were sisters, even though they were sister-in-laws.

Kim turned around and smiled. "Hey, you two. Breakfast is ready." Kim looked around for her husband who still wasn't in sight. "Where is that husband of mine?" she fumed, putting her hands on her hips after putting Alison and Christina's plates of food in front of them and they started to dig in, pouring themselves some juice in their respective colored cups. "TOMMY! You'll be late for school!" she yelled at her husband before sitting down. She heard a thump! upstairs and the girls chuckled.

'Typical Tommy' they all thought in a mind meld.

**With Tommy**

Waking up with Kim was the most happiest feeling Tommy has ever had. But Tommy was still thinking about something more than he thought of his wife, who, five minutes ago, kissed him on the cheek for a good morning and said something about making breakfast. He couldn't help flash back a few years ago, when the island her was working on for the internship job of Doctor Anton Mercer.

_Tommy hid in the shadows as he was getting away from something, but more like someone. Mesogog. He knew why Mesogog wanted the gems and it was only personal gain of the entire human species and to turn the planet Earth back to the time of the dinosaurs once more. Using his combat skills when he was first a power ranger, Tommy sped to a corridor, leading to storage rooms with labeled loads of barrels, the barrels written, "Mercer Industries". He knew that the enemy was catching up and used some Ninjetti powers to help him with escaping. As he turned a corner to another storage room, a few blasts of orange lasers were aimed at him. Luckily, his senses were clear as of when he was a ranger and easily dodged it. Right then, a figure ran down five steps of stairs as he growled. His minions who were in front of him that looked like from prehistoric times, with scaly dinosaur-like skin._

_"Find him," Mesogog breather. "Whatever it takes." And the minions of Mesogog ran outside as Tommy sprinted away from them. Tommy turned to a very familiar corridor and was faced with one of Mesogog's minions and went the other way, the minion following. Tommy waited until the blast a minion sent right in front of him had cooled down before he ran out of the exploding building. Tommy breathed heavily as he stood up and looked around before running to some escape route. The island was being destroyed fast and Tommy hoped Anton and Smitty would be alright. The minions flew up from a tree and Tommy was in quick defense as they charged at him. They were able to take him down but Tommy wouldn't surrender without a fight. He stood up and went into a fighting stance. Kick after kick and punch after punch, the minions were inching closer but Tommy still kept on fighting. Until he was held by two minions another minion connected their scaly dinosaur-like feet into his chest, sending him backwards to the ground. Clutching his rib, he rolled over as a minion tried to jump on him but was too late as it landed on the ground with a thud! Lying down, Tommy was able to take out some minions and stood up again, attacking with all the strength he had. Behind him another explosion occurred, sending both Tommy and Mesogog's minions fell to the forest floor. Tommy quickly stood up before the minions, running to the edge of the island and he sighed as he looked to see that the island was surrounded by water, nothing that could easily transport him back to Angel grove where his sister, Christina, is._

_"Not good," he muttered to himself. He looked back to see the minions escaping the secluded forest of the island as the minions were coming out, there was another explosion that hit them and was creating a massive fire after that. And as the explosion occurred, Tommy jumped off the island and into the water. From the water, he watched the island sink into the water, filling with fire from the explosions Mesogog had created._

And now sitting here, Tommy felt guilt all of a sudden. What about Anton and Smitty? He left that thought as he heard Kim yell at him from the kitchen. "TOMMY! You'll be late for school!" Tommy smiled and got out of bed. He was unbalanced as he stood up and made a somewhat thump! sound. He quickly readied his briefcase, dressed up in a red buttoned down long sleeved shirt with a matching red tie. Jogging down the stairs to his wife's kitchen where she had made him his breakfast.

**Reefside School**

Tommy watched as his sister and Alison rushed to campus of Reefside High school. He smiled at their happiness and knew that the best friend were thrilled about starting a new school. He walked to the building close to a tree that centered the parking lot in front of the school. Tommy greeted other staff members in the high school before hearing his name called.

"Doctor Oliver," the new principal, Randall, call for him. He turned his head to see a short dark haired woman who had glasses, a white crème scarf around her neck, assumed long sleeves that were white, brown office type suit jacket and matching pants.

"I'm Principal Randall," she introduced herself as she invited herself of walking with Tommy.

Tommy smiled and held out a hand. "It's nice to meet you," he greeted Randall. But Randall didn't shake it, only glared at his hand coldly. And so, Tommy dropped his hand to his side again. "It's, uh, your first day, too, isn't it?"

"Yes," Randall nodded as she opened her black leather bound book and red through a few papers before looking at Tommy again. "I'm still trying to figure out why a doctor of paleontology would come all the way to Reefside to teach science to teenagers."

Tommy shrugged. "Guess I'm looking for some peace and quiet," he smiled. Which was true, because he was actually looking for some peace and quiet, despite the fact that he was looking after a powerful source of dinosaur gems locked under his basement, taking care of seventeen-year-old well trained ninjas and a wife pregnant with his baby.

Randall smiled, fakely, "So, you became a high school teacher, that doesn't really make a whole lot of sense, now, does it Doctor Oliver?" she inquired as they faced each other.

Tommy sighed. "You know, I was thinking, maybe we should get together. This way you can kind of fill me in on what you expect of me." he suggested.

She turned to face him again. "I expect you to make it hard for them. Painful, if at all, possible. If they smile, you'll know that you are doing something wrong," she explained. "Now, I'm off to find my first truant, we'll talk later." And with that, she left.

Tommy looking ahead as his class waited for him and couldn't believe that this science class of seniors were causing chaos already. He scanned the room to see his sister and her best friend, who happened to not be there.

"Guys, settle down," he told his first period science class. The only reliable ones were a dirty blonde who was working on her lyrics and an African-American who was on his laptop. "Take your seats, please," he inquired and they obeyed.

**With The Best Friends**

Christina and Alison walked around campus, noticing a whole lot of people staring admirably at them. The girls giggled. They weren't really used to the staring and drooling that most teenage boys did here in Reefside. Most of them were cute. But the girls really needed to go to their lockers because their heavy loaded bags were weighing in on them. They were ninja but they weren't the best. They were still two "ordinary" teenage girls. They walked to the nearest building beside a soccer field where they saw a goalie and soccer jock from a distance, practicing. Both girls had no knowledge that the jock was Eric's look-a-like. The bell rang and they exchanged worried faces as they ran to their lockers. Putting their books in as fast as they can and cramming other things in their bags, they went to their science class, in the middle of Tommy making his "speech".

**Tommy's Science Class**

Tommy was about to speak until the science class room door opened to reveal two, to every guy in the room, anyway, excluding Tommy, attractive girls. One brunette and one dark haired. They smiled at Tommy and took their seats next to the dirty blonde still writing her lyrics into a notebook. The girls, between her, in any case, both girls on either side.

"I'm, uh, Doctor Oliver and this is first period science," Tommy started after the two had seated. "Before we start, are there any questions?" A blonde girl who had her hair in a neat ponytail like Alison, with white pink cheerleader clothes on, raised up her hand. "Yes?" Tommy asked.

"Cassidy," the blonde introduced. "Cassidy Cornell." Everyone groaned and the best friends looked at each other, confused. As Cassidy was talking to Tommy; Alison and Christina introduced themselves to the dirty blonde.

"Hi, I'm Christina Oliver, Doctor Oliver's sister." Christina started.

"And I'm Alison Lisa Scott." Alison finished.

The dirty blonde smiled at them. "I'm Kira Ford," she greeted.

"Nice to meet you, Kira." Christina smiled along with Alison.

"Hey, what are you writing? Love letter to someone special?" Alison asked, interested, nudging Kira. "Sorry, I'm always in everyone's business."

Christina nodded. "It's true, she is." Alison rolled her eyes.

Kira shook her head. "No, no, I'm a singer slash song writer. I'm making my own lyrics" Kira informed them. The best friends nodded.

Christina and Alison looked at each other, amazed at the girl's talent. "Wow, that's...that's..." Christina was stuck for words.

"Isn't that difficult? I mean, it took me and Christina a month before we got a song made." Alison inquired. Kira shrugged and the girls listened as Cassidy went forward to Tommy.

"Doctor Oliver, as you may know," Cassidy started, fiddling with her fingers. "I'm the anchor and field reporter for our school's TV station." The class groaned again. She looked around, irritated. "Uh, anyway, I'm sure our viewers are wondering, well, you don't really look old enough to be a teacher."

Christina's jaw dropped. "Oh, no, she didn't." Christina stared at the blond, hating her for saying that her brother wasn't mature enough as to be a science teacher. Which was INSANE! Alison calmed Christina down, knowing the brunette well and knew Christina was easily offended by anyone's remarks about her or her family. Kira only rolled her eyes at Cassidy.

Cassidy turned around to the boy she was sitting next to, who, by appearance kind of looked like Alison and Christina's goofy looking motocross friend, Dustin Brooks. "Devin, are you getting this?" The boy called Devin stands up from his seat and takes out his video camera.

"Cassidy, I promise you, I'm old enough. So, let's put that camera away," Tommy told Devin, who did and Cassidy hit him.

"You missed it," she hissed at him and he slouched sitting back down.

"For now, let's talk about you guys." Tommy started talking about their bright future that will come in the upcoming year. "And what you expect in yourselves in this class, cause that's what's important." Alison and Christina giggled inside as Tommy was now on "teacher" mode. Tommy looked at the spare seat up front. "Is, uh, someone missing?" he asked. The girls looked at each other, eyebrows furrowed.

**Soccer Field**

Right at that moment, in a soccer field across school campus, a boy dressed in an all out red soccer gear matching red soccer cleats. The look-a-like of Eric McKnight, Conner McKnight, his twin brother, who was handling a soccer ball as he readies himself for a goal. A friend of his, wearing the usual soccer goalie gear, in grey. With a blank face, Conner adjusts his angle at the goal and warms up kicking his ball slowly side to side until he faces the goalie who looks scare stiff, knowing how hard his jock friend kicks his goals. Conner plays with the ball, over and across his shoulders to the ground again. The goalie still petrified. One last kick into the air, Conner spins himself as gravity helps him success at kicking the ball to the goal net, without difficulty as the goalie dodged it by ducking. Conner sighed, frustrated.

"Dude, you're supposed to try and stop it."

The goalie stands up again. "Are you sure we're not gonna get in trouble for this?" Conner sighs putting his hands at the sides of his hips, looking to the ground, smirking. "I mean, the bell rang and it's the first day," the goalie reasoned.

"Look, if anyone says anything, tell them Conner McKnight," Conner pointed to himself as he continued. "gave you permission to be out here." Typical, Eric's not that self confident about himself.

"Yeah, but I heard that the new principal was crazy. She worked at a prisoner or something before she came here," the goalie explained.

"Don't worry about Randall," Conner advised. "She's a woman." Unknown to him that Randall was standing behind him. The goalie widened his eyes and motioned Conner to shut up. "And women are just grown up girls. Need I say more?" Conner finished.

"I think you've said quite enough, Mr. McKnight." Randall spoke behind the soccer star.

He turns around to see Randall. "Principal Randall, I have heard such great things about you." Conner smiled.

Randall looked at the jock, blankly. "Vicious rumors, I can assure you. Go," she said, casually and the brunette sighed. She looked at the goalie staring at her as Conner was leaving. "What are you looking at?" she asked as she kicked a ball next to her and aimed it at the goalie. With ultimate speed the ball went straight into the goalie's abdomen making him fall to the ground. "NOW, GET TO CLASS!" she yelled, Conner having watched this, was amazed at what a plump little woman can do.

**Chinese Class**

Alison and Christina, scurry to their next period class. Unfortunately, Kira had Music, so they weren't in the same class together. Chinese was just a few blocks away from Tommy's Science room and the girls were easily directed there. Meeting the teacher, , she gave them their Chinese booklets and introduced them to class. In the front row were two girls, twins to be exact. Both being 5'9 ft tall. The girls had shoulder length black hair and have well toned hour glass figures. They seemed to be texting each other as one would look up after texting. The best friends shook their heads; those two reminded them of them. Although they looked alike, it seemed that their appearances were different from one another. One of them had a green cap on her head, having the letter R entitled on it. She wore green camo pants and baggy jumper, her hair was messed up unlike her sisters. Her sister was wearing a pink pleated skirt, a light pink three quarter length sleeve shirt and her hair was tidily in a bun. They noticed the one wearing the cap and the one who was neatly brushing her fringe out of her hair, that one was tom boy and one was not. Both girls looked up staring at the best friends. They all exchanged grateful smiles.

"Okay, class. We have two new students starting this semester. Alison Scott and Christina Oliver." started off. She gestured for the girls to sit separately. Alison next to the pink clad girl while Christina sat next to the green clad girl. As was sorting out a problem with her projector, the four introduced themselves.

"Hi, I'm Reina," the pink clad girl said, smiling. She looked at her sister and nudged her. The green clad girl stumbled as her headphones were taken out of her ear plugs.

"Huh, what?" she asked, then looked at the two new girls and smiled identically like her sister. "Oh, uh, sorry about that. I'm Rita and unlike my sister, I'm a tomboy. And I'm proud to be one, aye, sis?" she looks at her sister, Reina and finds her rolling her eyes.

"I have another sister, a year younger than us, Yukie, she insisted to help mom with her project and decided to not come to school today. Besides, she's the one who took it the hardest when dad just randomly left us. Mom just doesn't seem to care." Reina explained and the best friends nodded.

"Well, I'm Christina, and if you see a man named Doctor Oliver around school, that's my brother." Christina greeted. The twins did a double take.

"Hang on, you're in our science class." Rita said, pointing at the best friends. Christina and Alison furrowed their eyebrows.

"We are?" they asked in unison.

"Well, we keep to the back but I can see the resemblance between Doctor Oliver and you. You guys have the same eyes and nose." Reina said and chuckled at their new friends' horrific face.

"I AM NOT LIKE MY BROTHER!" the brunette exclaimed. Alison laughed.

"Oh, by the way, I'm Alison, her best friend. And for the record, I so love you!" Alison remarked as she laughed at what Reina said, her best friend having the same qualities as Tommy.

Christina glared at Alison but before she could say anything else, came back to the front of the classroom to teach. "Okay, guys, since it's the first day, I wouldn't want you to be studying anymore characters but revise. During the summer, I know you've had your minds dazed out on the beach and chilling out with friends." announced. So, the rest of the period, Christina and Alison were taking in most of the Chinese notes from a few years back. Having asked Reina and Rita to come by sometime to tutor them. Once the girls had an agreement on spending three times a week on Chinese tutors, they started talking about usual teen stuff. And the girls found that they knew each other's relatives, for Christina, the twins knew Tommy, and from Reina and Rita, the best friends knew Hayley. The bell rang for lunch, Christina and Alison invited them to hang out with Kira but the best friends denied as they had to help their mother, Hayley, with a project.

**Shed Near School Grounds**

"Okay," the African-American boy from Tommy's first period science class, said to his friend who was wearing glasses. "All clear." They both entered the caretaker's shed and Ethan pulled his laptop from his bag. He plugs his laptop using a cord into one of the slots in the shed that connected to the water sprinklers just outside. "Check this out." he told his friend, while he grinned, mischievously.

"I brought a program that generates a code. So, the sprinkler goes off at different times every day." He types into his laptop, both the friends having smirks or smiles on their faces.

**Main School Hang Out Place**

Alison and Christina were just listening to Kira's new song, "Freak You Out" when a crowd gathers around to hear Kira's 'performance'.

"Hey, I wanna know

Know where you're at

I'm at the front

But baby you're still at the back

Oh, can you tell me where

Tell me where you're at

Freak You out Freak you out

Freak you out Freak you out

Freak you out Freak you out

Freak you out Freak you out

The crowd clapped along with Alison and Christina as Randall, followed by Conner walked into their charade."Ms. Ford, I'm afraid you need written permission to perform on school grounds." Randall said, as she wrote something down in her black leather bound book she carries. Kira looked at the principal. "Let's go."

"Are you aware that kids who play an instrument have a fifty percent higher chance of getting into college?" Kira butted in, not standing up and following Randall as Conner was.

Randall put her glasses down. "Well, you're hardly college material, are you, Miss. Ford." Randall retorted. Kira, Alison and Christina's jaw dropped. "Now, come with me."

Alison and Christina stood up like their new blond best friend, defending her title. "You're only saying that because you didn't go to college, Randall." Alison retorted back.

Christina nodded, agreeing. "You can't just give her detention just because she's a great singer and guitarist."

Randall rolled her eyes at the two who barged in. "Then, it's settled." Randall said, after clearing her throat for the girls to shut up. The best friends smiled for a while. "You two, are also in detention, Scott, Oliver." Randall smiled as Alison and Christina frowned, following her. Kira gave them a slight smile.

"You know, you guys shouldn't have done that," Kira said, guilty that her new friends stood up for her.

"It was our fault, I mean; we asked if you can play for us." Alison said as she looked at her best friend, whose head was bowed slightly.

"Tommy's gonna kill me," she whispered for only Alison to hear. Then, Alison and Christina noticed the jock and they both grinned at each other.

Alison spoke first. "Hey, Eric. I didn't know you went to school here." Alison greeted.

"So, you never gave us your number." Christina piped in.

Conner only looked at the two attractive girls, confused, and then he laughed which made the girls look at each other and shrug. "I'm not Eric." he stated. Alison and Christina's faces fell. "I'm his twin, Conner."

The two best friends frowned. "Oh, nice to meet you." Christina said, disappointed.

Conner hinted both girls disappointment. "Hey, why would two attractive, hot, girls like you be interested with my brother. And don't you know the package?" he asked, flirting.

"What package?" Alison asked, interested.

"That if you get one, you get both. So, who's mine?" he asked, grinning. The two rolled their eyes and went ahead of him.

"Hey, what'd I say?" Conner asked himself. They followed Randall through the crowd as the sprinklers turned on. All four students including Randall herself came out of the wild water crossfire, wet and soggy.

"I just ironed these!" Alison exclaimed, motioning to her clothes. Christina squeezed her hair out as driblets of water came out.

"Thank god I didn't straighten my hair." Christina mumbled.

"You've got to be kidding me," Kira exclaimed as well, as she wiped off water that landed on her guitar. "This is just great!"

"Ethan James," Randall scolded as she saw the African-American boy from earlier, have an umbrella covering him. "I should have known."

**Outside the Principal's Office**

"Sit," Randall ordered the five teenagers. And so Conner, Christina, Kira, Alison and Ethan did. Seated at that order. Randall walked across, in front of them.

"Principal Randall, I'd just like to mention the fact that there is no hard evidence linking me to that unfortunate sprinkler incident," Ethan said, smugly.

"Save it for Judge Judy, Mr. James." she said, angrily to the African-American. "The five of you have detention for one week, starting today. Now if there are no further questions." The five complained all together. Conner having soccer practice, Kira having rehearsal, Alison and Christina helping out their friend/sister with moving in and Ethan with compute club. "I didn't think so." She walked stomping to her office, closing the door.

"Someone seriously needs a hug," Kira inquired. And at that, Alison and Christina half hugged her, which she smiled at.

Conner leaned forward, looking past the girls. "Dude, computer club?" he asked, since he has never heard of such a thing.

**With Tommy**

"Doctor Oliver," Randall for the second time that day, called after him. "How was your first day?"

"The kids were good." Tommy answered. "No problem."

"Good," Randall said. "You're going to see a lot more of them, in detention."

Tommy looked at her. "Mind telling me what I did?" he asked.

"No, you're in charge of it today." she informed him.

"Uh, no, actually, I have plans to go to a museum outside of town." Tommy reasoned.

"Perfect," Randall interjected. "Bring the little monsters with you." They both turned a corner to see five teens casually leaning on the wall. Tommy immediately looked at his sister and Alison, who had slight smiles on their faces until they saw the disappointment look on Tommy's face. "I'm suren that would be sufficient torture for them. You've all met, I trust."

"Of course we've met; we live in the same house. I'm his little sister." Christina mumbled. Randall ignored it while Tommy glared at his sister.

"Well, enjoy your little outing." she smiled before leaving.

Tommy sighed. "So," Tommy took his glasses off. "You guys like museums?"

**The Museum**

They arrived at the museum, stopping in front of it. Ethan spotted a model of a Tyrannosaurus Rex. "Woah, check out the T-Rex." he exclaimed. Alison and Christina rolled their eyes.

They all hoped off the car and walked to the entrance of the museum. "That's weird." Tommy said as he read the sign, 'Sorry, museum closed'.

"Oh, well, no museum for us." Conner said sarcastically.

"Great," Kira joined in. "Let's just go home."

Alison and Christina groaned. "But we wanted to see the bones of a stegosaurus. Tommy, don't make us go home and do chores Kim's gonna make us do." Alison whined. Tommy chuckled before turning to the others.

"I'll tell you what; I want you guys to have a look around the grounds. If any of you guys find anything prehistoric, I'll cancel detention for the rest of the week." Tommy told the five teens.

"Sweet," Ethan commented. Alison and Christina groaned.

"But, Tommy, I'd rather do detention than have Kim give me chores." Christina challenged.

Tommy sighed. "Fine, I'll do the chores Kim wants you to do. Deal." The two best friends nodded and did their little secret handshake. "I'm gonna see if I can find someone who can tell us when they're opening up."

The five teens turned and headed for the forest nearby.

Tommy walked nearer the building ignoring the sign. He read a sticker from the glass window. "In case of emergency, call Anton Mercer Industries" Tommy read. "Anton Mercer? That's impossible." He shook his head.

**Forest/Woods**

"So, let me get this straight." Conner inquired. "They have a club just for computers."

The girls sighed at how stupid this jock was being. "I hope Eric's not that dumb, like him." Alison whispered, indicating the jock in front of them. Christina nodded.

"Who's Eric?" Kira wondered.

"Oh, this boy we ran into. Alison's falling for him, big time. Today, we just found out that his twin goes to our school." Christina informed Kira. Christina didn't include her, being into Eric, as her best friend was still in ear shot and although Kira would become another of Christina's close friends, she couldn't tell her about it.

Kira nodded then stopped walking. "You mean, Conner is Eric's twin?"

The best friends nodded. "Hey, we can have that double date, now, Chrissie?" Alison asked, chuckling.

"Shut up," Christina nudged her best friend. "I changed my mind, I want Eric."

Alison's jaw dropped. "No, I had Eric first. You take Conner."

"Nu-uh."

"Yuh-uh. You have to. You promised."

"I can always break a promise."

"But that's against our contract."

Christina stomped her feet. "Dammit."

"What contract?" Kira asked.

"Oh, when we were younger, we made a best friend contract. There are like a billion rules you have to follow. All from Alison." Christina told Kira. "First rule is never ever ever hide secrets from your best friend. Second, no fighting. Third, no leaving each other. And since both our brothers are best friends, we don't have to. They're our guardians, also. So, when one leaves, the other follows." Kira nodded in understanding.

"And rule number thirty three, never break promises." Alison reminded Christina.

Christina sighed. "Fine, but I only said one double date, not double dates."

Alison thought for a while. "Fine." Christina smirked. Alison pushed Christina to Conner.

"Alright, alright." Christina mumbled, and then smiled as she walked pace with Conner. "Hey, Conner?" Conner looked at the brunette and smirked. "Um, I was wondering, would you like to go out on a double date with me and Alison? And Eric, of course." Christina smiled.

Conner thought about it as he put his hands inside his back jean pockets. "Sure." he nodded and Christina walked to Alison, both squealing.

"Hey, did you guys ever hear about that story about some guy who was hiking out here and fell in a giant sinkhole?" Ethan asked.

Both girls giggled. "Sounds like Tommy." Christina whispered to Alison who chuckled.

"Must have missed that one." Kira inquired.

"Come on, it was in all the urban legend websites." Ethan said, desperately, now walking backwards so he was facing all four of them. Alison and Christina shook their heads.

"You know, dude, this isn't computer club, right?" Conner asked, casually. Christina wrinkled her nose at her 'date'.

"Oh, I guess you're too big and bad to surf the net. Okay, so what do you do in your spare time?" Ethan asked.

"Me?" Conner said, smirking. "I go out with girls." He caught a glimpse at Christina, who was avoiding him, but amused Alison. "You know, they're the ones at school that smell really good with the long hair and the make-up, excluding you of course, Christina. I can deal with no make-up." Conner raised his eyebrows at the brunette. Christina rolled her eyes.

"Remind me never to put perfume again." she whispered to Alison. "Oh, and I am definitely cutting my hair." Alison laughed.

Ethan hit him on the shoulder, stopping him. "Oh, it's like that, is it?"

Conner nodded. "Yeah, it's like that."

Kira rolled her eyes. "Whatever." Walking pass them, Christina and Alison following. Conner following the girls. Ethan still standing there.

"All I'm trying to do is give you guys the heads up. Just don't come crawling to me when you fall in a giant sinkhole." Ethan warned and just as he said it he fell into a giant sinkhole. The others following behind him.

**With Tommy**

"Huh? Where did it go?" he asked, referring to the giant Tyrannosaurus Rex from earlier. He back away to see that the dinosaur was right behind him when he turned. The dinosaur roared causing Tommy to shield its sonic scream it was using. Instinctively, he kicked it and made the T-Rex back up. He then, roared again and Tommy ran to his car, the T-Rex following him. Tommy went inside his car and locked the doors.

"Great. Yeah, lock the door, Tommy, real good." he said sarcastically to himself as he took the keys from his pocket. Tommy started up his car and put his seat belt on, driving away from the T-Rex. The T-Rex easily caught up with his car but Tommy saw a tunnel and drove through it, having the dinosaur not see and hit its head on the cemented tunnel. Tommy stopped the car and walked to the fallen T-Rex. Some of the T-Rex's skin came off to show that it was just modern technology, a few electrical sparks shown.

**The Sink Hole**

Conner looked at everyone to see if they were okay. "Alright, you guys stay here where it's safe. I'll climb up and come back with help." Conner told the four. Kira and Conner stayed to the side while Alison and Christina discussed whether they should do it, instead of Conner.

"We should do it. Ninja streak everyone out of here." Alison suggested.

"Do you know the risk of our school being discovered, Ali? We can't. There must be some other way." Christina said.

Conner started to climb up the sinkhole, then fall off again. "Back already?" Ethan asked, sarcastically as he helped Conner up.

The girls started to walk through the tunnel. "Not so attractive, Conner." Christina commented as she and Alison followed Kira. Conner frowned as he looked towards Christina, realizing he was checking her ass.

Kira, having to be a little bored started to sing for the girls comfort as she found out that Alison was afraid of enclosed spaces.

"Freak you out

Freak you out

Freak you out

Freak you out"

Conner walked up to Kira. "Babe, can you keep it down?" Conner asked, passing Kira. "I'm trying to stay focused here."

Kira stopped walking. "Did you just call me babe?" she asked him, "Did he just call me babe?" she asked Ethan and the girls. The girls shrugged and kept walking.

Ethan shook his head. "I don't know. I wasn't listening. I was grooving to your tunes." Ethan told her and she angrily walked up to the jock.

She glared up at him and he stared down at her. "What?" he asked. "Just chill out, why don't you?"

"Listen," Kira inquired, she pointed to herself. "My name is Kira. Maybe you should write it on your hand or something so you can remember." she turned and walked away where the best friends were, Ethan following her.

After a while of prehistoric finding, Conner and Kira were looking straight at a bone of a dinosaur. "This screams Jurassic Park to me." Kira told them.

Alison and Christina looked at each other. 'Have they really seen a real dinosaur bone before?' they both thought. Because to them, the dinosaur bone looked fake.

"This will get us out of detention forever." Conner inquired, taking the jaw of the dinosaur but failed as it slipped and the tunnel wall opened up. It showed a base of operations. Christina and Alison looked at each other. They knew what it was.

"Crap," Alison whispered. Both Alison and Christina had been here more than once as Kim had instructed them to put her moving boxes in here. She must've gotten them up already as the boxes they put in there from yesterday were gone. This was Tommy's basement. If Conner, Kira and Ethan weren't there, Alison and Christina would happily jog up the stair at the side and go to Kim or their rooms because they were tired after an exhausting day at school.

In the middle of the basement was a rock crater, with five glowing gems in it. The rock crater showed mist and Conner, Kira and Ethan looked around at the room.

"Wow!" Ethan exclaimed at the sight.

"I could do a crazy video in here." Kira said, looking around.

"Wow, heh, this must be like the mother ship for you, dude." Conner told Ethan.

"Normally, I'd be insulted. But when you're right, you're right." Ethan said, still amazed. Conner was looking at the rock crater now, picking up his favorite color; red. "Yo, don't touch that!"

Conner looked up. "Why not?" Conner asked, confused.

"You're really taking this whole dumb jock thing to a whole new level." Ethan told Conner.

"Look, I have spent through enough lame science classes to know that this thing looks fully prehistoric and if I don't have to miss practice." Conner stared down at Ethan.

"I hate to agree with him, really, I do but already missed one rehearsal." Kira stated. Christina and Alison didn't want to look at what might happen as all three teenagers picked up their color of gem. The gems went straight to their hands as it glowed. "Well, what are they?" Kira asked. Alison and Christina gulped; this is not going to end well. They heard Kim humming to herself and the baby and were afraid the others had heard it but with their discussion about what the gems are, they didn't even hear it.

"I can go online later and see if I can find out." Ethan suggested, twirling the blue gem in his hands.

"Heh?" Conner smirks. "You in front of a computer, wait, let me put on my surprised face."

Christina glares at him. "Stuck up red clad jock." she whispered and Alison laughed, hysterically. Christina sent her an evil glare. And Alison tried with all her might to not laugh, so she bit her lip as they approached the three.

Ethan looked at the red clad jock. "You know, ten years from now and your hair lines are receding, and you're playing pick up soccer in the park, because your dreams of turning pro never quite worked out, I'll have my own multi-billion dollar software business." Ethan smiled. "Yeah!"

Christina grinned. "Nice." Alison nodded, agreeing.

Kira rolled her eyes and shook her head. Conner and Ethan noticed her leaving. "Where are you going?" Ethan asked. Kira turned around to face them.

"I don't wanna think about what kind of freak lives at a place like this and I sure don't wanna be here when it gets home." Kira inquired.

"Right behind you."

"Hey!" Christina exclaimed, Conner, Kira and Ethan looked at her. Alison nudged her, remembering the three don't know that they lived here. "Wait for me!" Christina said as she and Alison followed the three teens.

"Nice move," Alison whispered.

Christina once again glared at her best friend. "Shut up."

Once they exited the "freaky" lab, they got into a clearing, out of the cave and back into the forest. "Compass...compass... Anyone have a compass?"Ethan asked, the first to exit the cave.

Conner put his hands in his pockets. "Gee, I was going to bring one." Conner said, sarcastically. Kira, Christina and Alison rolled their eyes. Suddenly, a gust of strong wind flew past them, although, to all of them, it didn't seem like the wind.

"What was that?" Ethan asked.

"The wind," Kira answered but was unsure if she answered correctly.

"I don't think so." Alison shivered.

"That ain't the wind." Ethan looked around. "As much as we'd like it to be, it ain't."

Suddenly from a green portal, a group of scaly dinosaur-like creatures came, in front of the five teens. Alison and Christina nodded at each other before getting into fighting stances, moving in front of the three older teens. The older teens who picked up the gems looked at the girls. What the hell are they doing?

"Don't move," Conner whispered, protecting the two best friends behind him.

"Great idea," Kira rolled her eyes at the tall brunette. "Make it easier for them."

"New plan," Ethan breathed. "RUN!"

As the three older teens ran, the two best friends readied themselves for a fight. The scaly dinosaur-like creatures started to fight them. Having thanked Sensei Omino for their training, battled them. Alison flipped over backwards as the creatures approached and sent a few thunder bolts their way making them retaliate and stand down. Christina did the same as she aimed a high kick to the creatures and super punched one, then ran towards her best friend and they ninja streaked to the others, when Kira fell into the trench. Both girls jumped over the trench and helped her up as the guys were too slow in helping the dirty blond.

The creatures were right behind them and Conner supported Christina. "Come on." he said as he lead the group towards the inner direction to the forest. Irritated, Christina elbowed Conner, sure he was just being protective and wanted to keep her safe but it wasn't his job to be like that.

Kira, having to trip because of a loose branch, was lying as the dinosaur-like creatures came at her. And for some not so obvious explanation, had made a screeching sound right from her mouth that sounded identically like a pterodactyl. Ethan, Conner, Christina and Alison covered their ears as they helped her up and the dinosaur-like creatures were on the ground as well because of Kira's sonic beam.

"Help her up," Ethan muttered as he and Conner helped the confused dirty blond off the ground. "What was that?"

"I have no idea." Kira confessed. But the best friends knew, the gems powers. Suddenly, from her pocket, the yellow gem glowed and she took it out. She saw a clear picture vision of a yellow pteradactyl's screaming.

The creatures growled and that caught the five teen's attention. One by one, the teenagers took parts of the forest to battle the dinosaur-like freaks. Although, Christina and Alison having to be cautious as the three other teens not knowing their ninja secret.

Kira ran over a water bank where a quarter of the creatures followed her. She stopped and faced the dinosaur freaks. As one tried to aim a scaly fist at her, she dodged and sent it to the ground and punched the one next to attack her. She turned and kicked the next dinosaur reject, spinning around so that she could at least hit the ones that was aiming for her and defended herself by using a roundhouse kick that came out of nowhere.

Ethan, on the other hand, was kicked by the stomach and held by two dinosaur-looking freaks. He tried to get out of their grasps but failed. He was then flipped into the air and landed on the ground. As a dinosaur creature aimed a scaly fist towards Ethan, he placed his arms to cover himself and his arms were replaced by scaly light purple dinosaur arms. He looked up and couldn't believe his eyes. And as he looked at his arms, took out the dinosaur freak. "Something's happening to me." Ethan muttered to himself, looking at his now scaly hands. He looked at the gem in his hands glowed like Kira's and he saw an image of a Triceratops. Ethan smiled. And as the dinosaur freaks began to attack him again, he was ready to fight as he used his new powers to defend himself.

Conner, with his jock skills was doing alright, as he knocked one of the dinosaur freaks to the ground. But as he did that, he was attacked by several dinosaur freaks for payback. And was thrown into a tree and landed on the ground. He noticed his hand was glowing red and opened it, revealing the red glowing gem. He saw a picture of a Tyrannosaurus. As he looked up, another dinosaur freak attempted to attack him but he swiftly stood up using his new powers of speed and kicked at it. He looked sideways at his opponents, all being so slow. "Wow," he said, amazed. "Everything's so slow." He caught two dinosaur creatures leaning to tackle him at both sides and quickly he aimed kicks, first at his left, then at his right.

Christina and Alison were back to back against each other. The creatures that Tommy had created were called Tyrannodrones. "Hey, Ali?" Christina questioned.

"Yeah, Chris?" Alison looked at her best friend.

"Double team?"

"Double team." The girls nodded as they linked arms. Christina attached her feet onto one of the Tyrannodrones as she ran across the circled group. And as Christina landed safely on the ground, she supported her best friend, as Alison put one of her feet into Christina's cupped hands and pushed her as Alison did a flip and round house kicked the remaining Tyrannodrones. The girls grinned at each other. "And we didn't have to use ninja powers." Alison said, dusting her outfit.

Christina shook her head at her best friend's remarks. "Are we awesome or what?" The girls bumped fists and went back to the group, suspecting that they already found out their powers.

"How much do I love detention," Ethan exclaimed holding his gems. Conner gave out a smile and Kira looked at the boys, still not believing it. Christina and Alison walk up to them.

"Hey!" Tommy called, running to the five teens as Conner, Kira and Ethan hide their gems. "Are you guys alright?"

"I'm kinda dizzy," Christina offered. Alison rolled her eyes.

"That's what you get for spinning maniacally around, without stopping." Alison inquired.

Tommy looked at his students. Ethan shrugged. "Yeah, couldn't be better."

"Nothing out of the ordinary happen?" Tommy asked, looking straight down at his students and sister, who didn't look so good. After the spinning around on the Tyrannodrones, Christina felt like puking.

Ethan shook his head. "Nah, just your, uh, routine hike in the woods. Lots of furry little creatures." Ethan reassured his science teacher.

"And a few scaly ones." Kira muttered, but Tommy heard and became suspicious.

"So, you get into the dino exhibit?" Conner asked, turning from Kira to Tommy.

Tommy shook his head. "Uh, still working the kinks out." Tommy told him. "We better get you guys back, come on." Christina and Alison went to Tommy's side as they told him that they were going to have a serious talk with him and Kim later on tonight, while the three teens with the possessions of the gems, stayed back.

"Don't you guys think we should tell him?" Kira asked, looking at both of them.

"I don't know about you, but I've got over a thousand sci-fi DVDs and do you wanna know how many times a dude with super powers ends up in some freaky government lab lying on the table with wires in his head." Ethan explained, looking at the dirty blond.

"Even I know that." Conner said, indicating that he knew he was dumb but knows what happens if you get super human powers and end up being declared not human.

Tommy and the best friends look at the three teens. "Are you guys coming?" he asked. Conner, Kira and Ethan looked at each other before walking towards the two Olivers and Alison.

**With the Olivers**

Alison and Christina were in Christina's room, Christina lying on her bed, as she had a massive head rush from before and Alison giving her a panadol. Right before Alison was going to say anything about how stupid Christina was for volunteering herself into doing that attack when she knows she would get a head rush afterwards, they heard Tommy yelling about something he lost. The girls rolled their eyes and went downstairs.

"What's wrong, Doctor Oliver of Paleontology?" Christina joked as she and her best friend saw Tommy pacing while Kim was making dinner.

"Tommy, for crying out loud, I didn't touch anything." Kim said, frustrated.

"I'm sorry, Beautiful. I know I put them on the crater. I'm not that forgetful anymore than I used to be." Tommy said as he finally sat down, catching a glare from his wife that he was really bugging her.

"What's going on?" Alison asked as she took an apple from the table and bit into it.

"My dino gems are gone. Three of them. The pink and purple are left." Tommy told the girls, then he looked up at them. "Come with me downstairs." And with that Tommy left the kitchen and Kim sighed. Why was he always like that?

Christina and Alison shrugged as they followed Tommy. "Hey, Tommy, what exactly do you want us here for cause we have lots of homework and-"

Tommy cut her off. "I know that you five were doing something during that walk through the forest." Tommy told them.

"Oh, that, listen, we have to talk about that." Alison said.

"Yeah, we'll talk later." Tommy and the girls walked over to the crater. "Go on." Alison and Christina walked forward to the crater. Alison, taking the pink and Christina, taking the purple. And like Conner, Kira and Ethan, the gems instantly went to their hands. The girls widened their eyes. "Since you guys are the sisters of the best rangers we've had on earth, I figured why not."

Alison glared at Tommy. "You know what my brother's gonna say about this. He's gonna freak out, Tommy."

Tommy sighed. "I'll deal with Jason. Right now, it's time to harness those powers." And as Tommy said that, the girls' gems glowed. Christina picturing a Cephalosauraus and Alison picturing a Stegosaurus. Christina smirked as well as Alison.

"So, how do we activate our dino powers?" Christina asked and as she said this, her whole body was turning into flames. Christina's eyes widened. "Turn it off, turn it off!" Alison quivered then ran upstairs, grabbing a bucket and filling it with water, running back downstairs and splashing it at her best friend, who was then, covered in water, drenched. "Thanks!"

"You're welcome!" Alison beamed. She looked at her gem, then thought of her powers. Alison smiled as she felt an electric current flow through her body and she clicked her fingers to see an electric spark come off her hand. "This is so awesome!"

"You, two, awesome as it may seem, these aren't toys you can play with for personal gain." Tommy said, sternly. The two best friends nodded, handing it to Tommy. "I'll out these into dino morphers and have it to you by tomorrow."

"Wait...what?!" the two exclaimed in unison.

"Tommy, you're not actually turning us into power rangers, are you?" Christina asked her brother who sighed and nodded. "But I'm not as cool as you in fighting. I get nausea. And head rush."

"You guys, I know this is difficult for you but it's the only chance in saving the world. And I know you can do it. Alison, you are the first red ranger's sister. Like your brother, Jason, you are brave, cunning, strong and full of energy." Tommy started. Behind him, Kim spoke.

"And Christina, you are the first evil ranger's sister, the green, turned white Mighty Morphin ranger and red Zeo ranger. Like you brother, and my husband, you fight with the style of your own, never letting anyone down, full of strategic abilities and have the knowledge of becoming the first ever female Billy." Kim smiled at her sister-in-law, which made the brunette smile a little.

"I guess, but me being the first female Billy, get out of here! He's too dang smart for me." Christina said.

Suddenly, the doors to the dino lair opened up again, and in came Conner and Ethan. The best friends and Kim widened their eyes while Tommy looked at them, not liking this.

"It's the same place..." Ethan murmured, looking around as Conner was.

"Dude, are you freaking out right now." Conner whispered.

Tommy came up behind them. "If you're looking for extra credit, you're in the wrong place." The two teens looked behind them to reveal their science teacher, Doctor Oliver and their detention buddies and in Conner's case, 'date, Christina and Alison, who was next to a pregnant brunette, who seemed to be the teacher's wife. All three women having their arms crossed.

**A/N: Hey, guys, thanks for the reviews and I would like to shout out D.J. Scales for the awesome ideas and lending me his/her OC's, Reina, Rita and Yukie. You're awesome!**

**During the week, I am so sorry for everyone's waiting on this chapter. My boyfriend had just broken up with me, actually, he was cheating on me and I was so devastated. Hope you liked this chapter. I'm going to post the second part of this episode, then, the double date! **


	6. Day of The Dino Part 2

**Best Friends In Blue bay Harbour**

**Chapter 4**

**Day of the Dino Part 2**

"Oh, buddy," Alison muttered.

"Guess we're in trouble." Christina sing-songed and Kim looked at her sister-in-law and Alison, suspiciously. They certainly had something to hide.

"Before you go off, can we explain why we're here?" Ethan suggested, still not realizing Kim, Alison and Christina were in the room.

"Dude, he's gonna just laugh if we tell him," Conner whispered, nudging Ethan. And although he was whispering, the three women behind Tommy and Tommy himself heard him.

"It's the truth, he'll believe us," Ethan told the brunette soccer star.

Conner sighed. "Alright," then he looks at Tommy. "Kira's gone." He said it simply, as if he really didn't care about her as he saw Christina, Alison and a hot pregnant women, he thinks may be his science teacher's girlfriend. Tommy had a frantic look on his face while Christina and Alison sweat dropped and Kim bit her lip.

"She got taken by these weird looking dinosaur things." Ethan explained. Christina and Alison gulped. Tommy thought for a while, knowing who was behind this. Kim touched his arm and they shared a look and Tommy nodded at Kim.

"He doesn't look convinced." Conner whispered, but looking past Tommy to check out Christina, who was whispering to Alison about something.

Tommy turned and the three women sat on the chairs in the lab. "They're called Tyrannodrones." Tommy sighed, eyeing the three women. Kim, out of the three looked scared.

"And you know that because..." Ethan waited for Tommy to finish his sentence.

"I help create them." Tommy informed the two, saying it guiltily.

"Tommy... it wasn't your fault." Christina piped. Tommy shushed her.

"Oh, class project?" Ethan asked, casually.

Once again, Tommy sighed. "Long story. For now... we've got to figure out what they want with Kira."

Alison looked at Kim. "Kim, I'm hungry. Why don't we go upstairs and have a bite," Alison suggested, nudging Christina.

"Oh, yeah. My stomach's rumbling like Rocky's," Christina laughed, nervously.

Kim looked at the two, once again, suspiciously. "Okay." She said as they helped her up.

Tommy looked at them and when they were about to go upstairs, Tommy stopped them. "Ali, Chris, I think you should stay. We've got to talk about things," he inquired. The best friends sighed and went downstairs.

Conner looked guilty as he dug through his pocket and pulled out the red and yellow gems. "It might have something to do with this." Conner said and Tommy saw what he was holding. Conner gave it to Tommy, who wasn't looking at all happy that his students had taken it.

"We can explain," Christina tried, still sweat dropping.

Tommy turned to his sister. "You knew about this?" he asked his sister and she bobbed her head, nodding.

"We were gonna tell you." She said, weakly.

"We'll talk about this later," he inquired as he looked back to his students.

"We're really sorry," Conner apologized. "How are we supposed to know those things had like super powers and those lizard dudes were gonna come looking for them."

"I guess this isn't really exactly what you usually see every day," Tommy clarified.

"Sorta like a science teacher with the ruins of civilization under his house." Ethan retorted back.

"Hey!" Alison and Christina exclaimed.

"We live here, too." Christina said, folding her arms.

"Yeah," Alison nodded, agreeing.

"Look, not that this isn't really cool but seriously, dude, you gotta come clean." Conner told Tommy.

"Okay, first of all, don't call me, dude." Alison snorted and Christina scoffed making Tommy give them a death glare, then turned back to the jock in red. "Second, as hard as it may seem, you two need to forget all this. We'll find Kira." Tommy indicated to himself, Christina and Alison, who were beside him, now. Christina waved goodbye at him, smiling. Conner frowned. When Tommy was walking away, Conner super sped in front of him. Alison and Christina's eyes widened.

"He can..." Alison started.

"Use super speed." Christina finished.

"The gems powers are already starting to bond with you." Tommy realized.

Christina's eyes widened. "He's the red. The oh-so-powerful leader. Even I can beat him up!" Christina exclaimed.

Conner, Ethan and Tommy looked at her. Alison silently laughing inside. "Christina!"

"Why can't I be the red? I'm the sister of the best..." Alison covered her mouth before she spilled Tommy's whole ranger life.

Conner and Ethan looked back at Tommy. "You can tell us all about it now or the next parent-teacher conference." Conner declared.

Alison shrugged. "Well, I pick the next parent-teacher... ew... gross, Christina." She looked at her guardian. "Tommy, your sister drooled on my hand. Yuck!" she exclaimed.

Tommy was getting annoyed. "Christina, Alison, QUIET!" The two looked taken aback and shut their mouths. "Let's go," Tommy said and when Christina and Alison followed them, "You guys stay here. We still have to talk. Kim will take care of you."

The best friends started to complain. "Oh, come on, Tommy," Christina whined.

"We promise we'll behave." Alison said, acting like a five year old and stomping.

"We won't even say a word." The best friends exclaimed but Tommy shook her head. Tommy gave Kim one passionate kiss and told her he'll be back soon. The two teenagers and Doctor Oliver went inside his jeep to find Kira. Alison and Christina sighed as they ate dinner with Kim.

"He's just looking out for you," Kim reassured them. "And Alison, he promised Jason that he'd keep you safe."

"If he was supposed to keep me safe, then why is he making me a ranger?" Alison asked, rhetorically.

"The only afternoon we don't have ninja training, which is exhausting, is when I really wish we did have it," Christina said, slouching on the kitchen table. Alison agreed nodding her head.

**Oliver Place, an hour later**

When Tommy arrived home, he found Alison and Christina watching a couple of ranger battles, to improve their own strength, so that they were prepared for battle. Tommy went upstairs to find a sleeping Kimberly. He changed into some clothes to sleep in and was heading to bed when Alison and Christina screamed his name. He sighed and went downstairs.

"What's with the noise?" he asked.

"Hayley's on the line," Christina said, her face sweating and pink. So was Alison as they finished doing identical spinning kick on the screen.

"Thanks and," Tommy looked at them, "Mind finishing that downstairs. Kim's sleeping." They nodded and ran down stairs to the dino lab.

"This is Tommy," Tommy said into the receiver.

"Tommy..." Hayley said, her voice trembling.

**Few Hours Earlier...**

"Rita, where are you going? Mom said to be back at home after we finished with putting the furniture and stage of the cafe." Reina said, following her twin sister through the park.

"Come on. Yukie told me to meet her in the park. She said she found something." Rita told her sister.

Reina checked her cell phone is her mom had called, and then went running after her sister. "Something? Well, that's very productive. She found _something_. What exactly did she find?" Reina asked, as Rita sprinted near a bush of trees. "Oh, come on." Reina said. She found that the place Yukie found something was contaminated.

Rita shrugged. "I don't know what she found but it beats being home." The teenager grinned and saw her sister a few feet away. "Come on."

"Hey, look what I've found." Yukie waved at her sisters.

Reina looked over Rita's shoulder and nudged her out of the way. "They're some kind of dinosaur-like gems. Hmm... interesting. Perhaps if I could analyze it at home with my microscope. I could find the substances of..."

"Hey, can you speak English?" Yukie asked.

Reina shook her head as she rolled her eyes at her sister. She was speaking English and she was using words they could understand. "If I do some research, I could maybe find out what they are but it looks to me that they're something dinosauric." Reina picked up the ruby one and examined it.

"Uh, what are you doing?" Rita asked.

"I'm gonna take them home. Ah..." A stinging sensation made Reina drop the green and amber gem.

"What just happened?" Rita asked, confused, furrowing her eyebrows.

"I don't know." Reina said, shaking her head, as confused as Rita was. "I got the ruby one but when I touched the amber and green gems, they stung me."

"Maybe they didn't like your devilish paws on it." Rita smirked.

Reina narrowed her eyes at her sister. "You're so immature." Reina looked at her sister.

Rita picked up both the gems that her sister said, stung. She dropped the amber one. "The amber stings, not the green one. Yukie, get the amber." Yukie nodded and when she did, dinosaur-like creatures were around them.

"Uh, was this supposed to happen?" Yukie asked; sweat dropping at the unfamiliar creatures.

"I don't know. Let's fight." Rita said as they all got into fighting stances. The three sisters nodded to each other before charging the enemy.

Reina ran to the middle of the crowd and started punching and kicking aimlessly to the weirdest and retarded looking creatures she has ever seen. She was held back as two creatures held her. She tried to squirm out of their hold when she saw Rita roundhouse kicking a couple creatures herself. Using her feet, Reina put her feet up to one of the dino freaks and spin kicking it unconscious. She kneed the one in front of her, before helping her sister, Yukie, who was getting ganged up.

"Hey, pick on someone your own size," She yelled as she swept through a couple dino freaks, she noticed her hand glowing and opened it to see the gem she was holding. A picture of a Parasaurolophus, Reina smirked. Her powers kicked when she was being attacked, she held her hands up over herself so she could prevent being hurt and witnessed herself throwing off a ruby colored energy orb.

She gasped, "What the-?"

Yukie stood beside her. "Sis, what was that?" she asked, thrilled, but was holding her arm. Reina gulped, scared at what was happening to her.

"I have no idea," she told her. They helped Rita off the ground.

"I need to analyze these gems. Come on, mom's probably getting worried," Reina said, as her sister nodded and they ninja streaked home.

**Ziktor's Place**

When they got home, Hayley noticed Yukie gripping her arm and thought they were being suspicious.

"Yukie, what happened?" she asked.

"Uhh…" Yukie struggled to tell her mother an excuse. "I fell and a stick I didn't notice, gashed me," she said. Hayley led her to the bathroom to patch her up. When she passed her sisters, slid the gem inside Reina's ruby shoulder bag. The twins looked at each other and ran upstairs to see what exactly was going on.

**Ziktor's Science Lab**

"Okay," Reina said as she grabbed for her science lab coat on a hook and put it on. "First, we look at this gem under the microscope." She pulled out her gem and out it underneath the microscope looking through the lens. "That's weird." She mumbled.

"What? What's weird?" Rita asked, concerned.

"It's… the results of it in my computer," Reina looked at her computer. "This gem's been lying on Earth for centuries but there are DNA fragments in it." Her hand flew straight to her mouth. "OMG!"

"What?!"

"The DNA fragments are mine. Like a dinosaur put their own DNA in mine… Rita, when I touched that gem, it somehow bonded with me. I saw a kind of picture showing a Parasaurolophus."

"Hey," Yukie greeted, opening the laboratory door, closing it immediately.

Reina and Rita looked at their sister. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Yukie gestured to the medical tape around her whole arm. "Just a scrape. So? What is it?"

"Our sister is a dinosaur." Rita said, smirking.

Yukie frowned. "This isn't a time for joking around, Rita."

"I'm not." Rita defended herself and looked innocent.

"Yeah, for once, I'm agreeing with her. I'm absorbing dinosaur powers." Reina admitted.

"Cause of that gem?" Yukie asked and her sisters nodded. She took out the gem from her sister's shoulder bag and examined it. "How about me and Rita? We touched them, too."

"Maybe we should test our gems and powers," Reina suggested. "There's a possibility you have powers since these gems are somewhat alike to each other," and the sisters followed her to the back yard.

**Ziktor's Backyard**

Once there, they tested the gems out. Rita and Yukie eyed their gems. Rita for a while took a deep breath and closed her eyes, then opened them to see her gem in her hand, glowing. And saw the form of an Ankylosaurus dinosaur. The ground began to shake before them. Rita's arms were shaking at the realization that she, too, had dinosaur powers. The ground cracked and revealed vines spreading out and made Reina collapse on the ground.

"Earth and plant manipulation," she breathed and Rita smirked.

"That's so awesome." She looked around and then held her hands up again and a band of dirt came from the ground and rose up in the air. Until, she put her hands down, did the dirt hit the ground again.

"Okay, Yukie, you try." Rita said, smiling.

Yukie gulped as she looked at the gem. She closed her eyes. 'Please don't hurt me,' she thought. She opened her eyes, then, seeing her gem glowing and saw the form of a Dimetrosaurus. She twirled her hand around and parts of Hayley's rose bush became frozen. All three sister's eyes widened.

Reina smiled at her sisters. The frozen bush materialized; the ice melted as it became of water. "Okay, let's practice." Reina said. Her energy orb power shot through her hand. Then using her power, Yukie froze it. Rita smirked as plants from the crack in the ground, appeared. The vines crushed the ice apart.

"Girls, come on, it's lunch time…" Hayley opened the sliding glass door, to see her daughters had gems in their hands and her back yard ruined from energy orbs, ice and plants all over the place. She covered her mouth.

"Mom… we can explain," Reina sweat dropped.

"You three, come inside, now!" Hayley ordered.

"Yes, mom!" they rushed pass Hayley and into the kitchen. She called the number that started all of this. "Christina, can I speak to your brother. Yes, I'll hold." She waited for a while until she heard the voice that she needed answers from.

"This is Tommy," Tommy said, into the receiver.

"Tommy… " Hayley said, her voice trembling. "They found it."

**Reefside High school  
Next Day…**

Christina and Alison walk into their science class as the bell rang. Reina waved at the two best friends. Rita as with her and someone else.

"Hey, Rita, Reina," Christina and Alison chorused.

"Hey, guys." Reina exclaimed. "Oh, here's our sister, Yukie." She points at the girl that was sitting in the middle of the twins. "Yukie, this is Christina and her best friend, Alison."

Yukie smiled slightly. "Hey." Christina and Alison took their seats near the sisters. They watched as Cassidy interrogates Kira. Kira goes over to the best friends. She eyes Reina, and then sits back at the front, next to Ethan.

Christina and Alison furrow their eyebrows. "What was that about?" Alison asked. Reina shook her head, nothing, waving it off. Christina and Alison shrugged as they pull out their books to begin note taking.

Tommy walked in class and found Cassidy still standing unlike her fellow class mates. "Cassidy, unless you plan on giving a lecture on the Mesozoic Period, I suggest you take your seat. Thank you." Tommy suggested and Cassidy fumed as she sat. "Okay, who can tell me where it all began?" Tommy asked. As he said that, the room began to shake and everyone held onto the science lab tables in dear life.

The sky outside started to become rather dark. And the lights in the science lab started to flicker. As the students went to see what was happening outside, Alison and Christina rushed to Tommy's desk. "Tommy?" Christina quivered. Tommy nodded.

He gave the best friends their dino gems. "Go to the lab and attach these in your morphers. Kim will know where to find them. Go now," He instructed. Alison and Christina nodded as they sped out of the classroom. Reina pulled Rita and Yukie aside as she saw Doctor Oliver give two dino gems, similar to her and her sisters, to Christina and Alison. She nodded to her sisters.

"Doctor Oliver," Reina called and Tommy looked at the sisters. They all at once pulled out their gems.

Tommy nodded. "Yeah, I know, your mom told me. Alison and Christina are on their way to my house. Go to the Reefside forest, there's a tunnel; leading out, if you head west. Go through it, follow the trail, it'll lead you to my hide out. Once there, Christina and Alison will know what to do." Tommy instructed.

Reina nodded as she dragged her sisters into her car and headed to Reefside forest.

Suddenly, Devin came bolting in the room. "Cass, you are not going to believe this," Devin said, coming up to Cassidy.

Cassidy rolled her eyes. "Let me guess. The sky just went black in the middle of the day?" she asked.

Devin's eyebrows furrowed. "It did? It did," he exclaimed as he looked outside. "Whoa, look at that!"

Cassidy was getting impatient and waved her hand in front of his face. "Devin, hello! What?"

"Oh, yeah, right!" he retaliated. "I just heard this wacky report about mechanical dinosaurs attacking downtown." Tommy heard what his student informed the report and had a worried look on his face.

"Grab your camera." Cassidy told him.

He nodded. "Okay."

Tommy stopped them. "Wait, hold it, you two." He said, and was interrupted when Randall's voice was heard through the intercom.

"Students, remain calm. The mayor has declared state of emergency. Please report to the front of the school for immediate dismissal. Again, remain calm." Tommy jogged to Conner, Ethan and Kira as the rest of his students filed out of the class room.

They all faced him. "Dr.O, now would be a good time to have that little chat," Kira suggested.

"We're out of time," Tommy said as he looked around, for any students left. "If Mesogog revived the Bio Zords, we've got to act fast." He motioned to the door as he went. "Come with me."

"What's the worst that can happen?" Ethan asked, rhetorically.

**Dino Lab**

Alison and Christina grabbed the morphers in the case that Kim was holding up. Both of them attached their dino gems into the morpher and the eye of the dinosaur designed morphers blinked with light. Christina looked at her sister-in-law. "Are you sure we can do this?" she asked, biting her lip.

"If Zordon was sure to give out the power coins to your brothers and I, then I'm sure that giving these morphers is the best idea me and Tommy have." Kim encouraged.

Alison and Christina nodded. "How do you activate this thing?" Christina asked.

"Maybe it's like the power coins." Alison wondered as she put the strap on and lifted her morpher to her mouth. "It's Morphin' Time!"

Nothing happened. Christina raised her eyebrows at Alison, while having an amused expression on her face. Kim laughed, shaking her head. "No, silly. All morphs are different. You say, Dino Thunder Power Up and you'll be transformed." Kim told them.

Christina laughed. "Wait till Jason hears this," Christina teased.

Alison frowned at Christina. "Don't you dare."

The, the dino lab's secret entrance way opens to reveal the three sisters. Alison, Christina and Kim looked at the girls.

"Reina, Rita, Yukie?" Christina questioned. The girls smirked.

Reina held out her gem. Christina understood. "You're the other ones." She smirked.

"The other ones?" Rita questioned.

Christina grabbed the three remaining morphers in the case and tossed it to each sister. "Attach the dino gems into your morphers. It will activate the morpher, completely. To become power rangers, you say Dino Thunder Power Up."

"What?" Yukie asked, in disbelief.

"Just do it," Alison ordered.

And as they did, the eyes on their dinosaur morphers light up. Kim hurried to the computers. "Hurry! The Bio Zords are destroying the city."

Christina nodded as she led the group. The sisters and Alison lined up as Christina took the lead. "Ready?" she asked.

The others nodded and replied to her, "Ready!"

"Dino Thunder, Power Up!"

"Cepha!"

"Stego!"

"Para!"

"Ankylo!"

"Dimetro!"

The five girls looked down at their suits. "Woah!"

(A/N: Their suits look like Kira's except the colors and the shape of their helmets. The shape of their helmets are kind of like their dinosaurs.)

"Awesome!" Rita grinned under her helmet.

"This doesn't look anything like Jason's!" Alison shrieked. She loved the one the Original Mighty Morphin team wore. Christina chuckled and Kim smiled.

Tommy, Kira, Ethan and Conner came inside the dino lab. "So, these mechanical dinosaurs, they're your friends?" Kira asked, walking with their teacher.

"Oh, no," Reina whined as she saw who spoke.

"Bio Zords. Fusion-powered replicants using actual dinosaur DNA for their neurofunctions." Tommy explained.

"Wait, let me guess. You helped build them." Ethan said, sarcastically.

"It's not his fault." Kim narrowed her eyes at the blue clad teen, hands on hips. "And let me correct you. We helped build them." The teens turned to Kim, who was beside five power rangers.

The purple one stepped forward. "Tommy, we'll handle our Bio Zords first. Help them get equipped." She motioned to Conner, Ethan and Kira.

Tommy nodded. "Be careful."

"Will do," the pink one said and they all rushed to downtown Reefside.

**Downtown**

"There they are," Christina called.

Yukie sweat dropped. "Exactly what are we supposed to do?" she asked.

"Tame them. We'll have to tame one each. Okay, Yukie, Dimetrozord. Reina, the Parasaurzord. Rita, the Ankylozord. Me and Alison's are the Stegozord and Cephalozord."

"Question," Rita interrupted. "How come there are only three Bio Zords roaming free. Where's ours?" she asked.

Christina looked around. "They must still have it." She muttered. She reached for her morpher, bringing it up to her mouth. "Tommy? Kim?" she questioned.

"I'm here. Tommy's on his way with Conner, Ethan and Kira to tame the Pterazord, Tyrannozord and Triceratops. What's up?" Kim explained.

"Ours isn't here. They must have still hid them in the island fortress." Christina informed Kim, hinting at something.

"No, Chrissie. It's too dangerous." Kim replied, worry in her tone. "If Tommy- "

"We need them now! Zeltrax is- " Christina was interrupted by Kim as the sisters and Alison waited for their leader's queue to do anything.

"I know," Kim argued. "Head back."

"But-"

"Do as I say!" Kim ordered. "We need all of you for future battles."

"I'm afraid I can't do that, Kim." Christina said as she looked in front of her.

"And why not?" Kim asked beginning to worry again.

"The she-devil's in front of me." Christina sighed as the sisters and Alison regrouped behind her.

"Be careful."

"Yeah." They lost the connection and Christina looked at the others. "Our weapons are on our belts. Use it." She said and the others nodded. Reaching out to their belts, as instructed, their weapons came out. And then, Tyrannodrones surrounded the area.

"Alright," Christina explained. "I got myself some Cepha nun chucks!"

"Parasaur Katana Blade!" Reina called.

"Ankylo Daggers," Rita smirked.

"Dimetro Blaster!" Yukie smiled.

"Stego bow." Alison cheered.

Elsa rolled her eyes. "Attack!" she called.

Christina ran up to Elsa. "Your meddling days are over, Elsa."

"So is yours, brat!" Elsa retorted.

And the fight began. Christina whirled her nun chucks at her sides as Elsa backed up into a corner of the town square's library. Christina smirked. "What, scared of a couple of teenagers?"

Elsa glared at Christina. "Like I can be scared of power punks like you." She said as she caught Christina off guard and tripped her up before sliding her nun chucks away.

Christina growled as she stood up, looking up at Elsa, who smirked at her triumph. "You might have taken away my weapons but I'll prove that you'll still lose." She performed a spinning kick to Elsa's chest, which caught the she-devil off guard. Elsa stood up and they began to have a hand to hand fight.

Alison and Yukie double teamed as a bunch of Tyrannodrones backed them into a corner. Alison boosted Yukie up and Yukie flipped before walking onto the Tyrannodrones shoulders. Alison using her bow while Yukie used her blaster as they defeated their horde of Tyrannodrones.

Rita was in hold of three Tyrannodrones. "Let me go you scaly dinosaur rejects!" she screamed, elbowing one in the process. Remembering her dino weapon, she summoned it and used it to stab the Tyrannodrones, making them release their hold on her. She roundhouse kicked a few before she was thrown to the ground. Although in an angle she kicked and tripped them before helping Reina with her bunch.

Reina used her Katana blade, tripping the Tyrannodrones before kneeing another and stepping ones foot, which was advantage and knocked it over. Reina cart wheeled before kicking one up and slamming both Tyrannodrones to each other. Rita helped her, to her relief and they used a double team attack demonstrated from their Master. Rita somersaulted across the Tyrannodrones before using a spinning kick, Reina somersaulted after her sister, but instead of a spinning kick, she round housed kicked the T-drones and using Rita's shoulder for a boost, she knocked two conscious as Rita finished swiping the Tyrannodrones off their feet.

"Hey, sis, can you handle these?" Rita asked. "I need to do something," she said, eyeing the now unconscious Elsa. Christina came running to help them as more Tyrannodrones appeared. Reina nodded seeing as Christina was there. Rita had a smug face underneath her helmet. She pulled out one of her prank notes she kept in her pockets and attached it at the back of Elsa. The note saying '_Kick Me_'. Rita laughed, mischievously as she transformed into her green dino thunder suit again and finished off with her combo move, a flying side kick.

As the Tyrannodrones dematerialized into the invisiportal with Elsa in tow. "This isn't over, Rangers!"

"Guess, she wasn't in it to win it," Alison smirked as she went up to the others, Yukie in tow.

Christina looked at her team. "Question, who put a kick me sign on Elsa's back? I didn't notice it when I was fighting her." Christina asked.

Reina and Yukie looked at their sister. "What?" Rita asked. "She deserved it."

All of them laughed. Christina walked up to Rita. "Girl, I like your style." She commented.

"Why, thank you. At least _someone _appreciates my pranks." Rita folded her arms at Reina.

Reina rolled her eyes. "Guys, look," Yukie pointed at the Bio Zords.

"I guess, Conner, Kira and Ethan tamed theirs." Alison said, looking up. The five watched as Conner, Kira and Ethan battled Zeltrax and destroyed his ship.

**Dino Lab**

Tommy and Kim opened the dino cases each in their hands to reveal bracelets for Conner, Kira, Ethan, Christina, Alison, Yukie, Reina and Rita. "Keep these bracelets with you at all times." Tommy inquired. Both he and Kim came across the rangers as they took their respective colored dino gem bracelets. They will access your morphers when you need them. And you can use these to communicate with me, Kim and with each other," Tommy said as Kira and Yukie took the remaining bracelets.

"Oh, please, like I'll ever communicate with her," Reina spat, quietly. Christina and Alison look at her still confused at the sudden hatred between their new friends.

"Dr.O, I know you're real smart and a science teacher," Kira said and Rita rolled her eyes. "And everything. But this is… Well, how did you…"

"I'll fill you in, in time," Tommy interjected. Kim walked beside him and rests his arm around her shoulders as she put her arms around him.

"Speaking of time," Ethan said. "You think Mesogog's going to stick around?"

"Unfortunately, they always do." Tommy said and Kim sighed, at the memory.

"They?" Conner questioned.

"I know this is a lot to take in." Tommy sighed.

"That's for sure," Ethan agreed.

"Your lives have changed in ways you probably couldn't have imagined." Tommy eyed most of them.

"He and Jason changed our lives when they became one." Christina mumbled to her best friend.

"But as long as you work together and remember you're a team." He eyed the sisters and Kira, especially. "No one can defeat you. No one." The teens all look at each other.

When all the rangers went home, Christina and Alison sat back watching TV because they didn't have anything else to do. "Hey, Ali?" Christina looked at her best friend.

"Yeah?" Alison asked as she flipped through a magazine.

"I feel like we're supposed to be somewhere." Christina wondered.

Alison shrugged. "Maybe. Maybe not." Alison answered.

After a while they continue on what they were doing until. "Ninja Training!" they exclaimed as they went upstairs to get their uniform and ninja streak to the Academy which was just in Reefside Forest near the lake.

**A/N: Sorry for the so long update. I had my heart broken during Day of the Dino Part 1 and wasn't sure if I should continue. My boyfriend cheated on me so you know and he was always my inspiration. I'm going to be making a poll on who Christina's going to end up with. And thank you for waiting. Shout out to DJScales for helping me out on this chapter.**


	7. The Date And Pranks

**Best Friends In Blue Bay Harbour**

**The Date and Pranks**

**A/N: Okay, here's the thing, I've been so pre occupied with things this past week with exams. And my new boyfriend took me to see Johnny Yong Bosch. AKA Adam Park, 2nd Mastodon Black Ranger, 1****st**** Green Turbo Ranger and I think, no, I know, Green Zeo Ranger. I got a signed autograph and all! It was so cool! And I'm dedicating putting Adam into this story somehow. So anyway, sorry for the late update. Enjoy!**

**Oliver Residence**

Alison woke up with a bright smile on her face. She brushed her hair before going to the interconnected room that her best friend was in, probably still sleeping. She casually walked in her best friend's room and shifted the arrangement of Christina's blankets. She heard a groan coming from underneath the covers. She smirked and swiftly dragged the whole blanket off of Christina.

Christina looked at Alison with dare devil eyes. Her brilliant hair was bushy, she had bags under her eyes and before Alison could comment on how Christina should use a mirror to look at herself, Christina buried her head under her pillow.

"Chrissie, come on, get up!" Alison ordered as she put both her hands on her hips.

Christina's pillow started to move, indicating she was shaking her head. "Nu-uh." She murmured. "It's Saturday!"

"Come on," Alison sighed then dragged Christina's feet off the bed like she had done with her blanket. "We have a double date in three hours." Alison sing-songed.

"The reason why I'm acting like this." Christina retorted back. She stood up and walked into her bathroom to wash her face and looked at herself. "God, look at me. I have bags under my eyes." But really, she didn't care. The more unattractive she looked towards Conner, the better.

After breakfast, the bet friends got ready for their date. Christina picked boring casuals on. A baggy t-shirt tucked in with skinny jeans and a matching belt. She put a purple head band on and brushed her hair. She was applying make-up when Tommy called for Alison who was straightening her hair.

"Ali!" Tommy called.

Alison sighed as she came out of their room towards downstairs, holding the straightener and walked to Tommy's office. "Tommy, I'm still getting ready!" she complained. "What do you want?"

Tommy raised his eyebrows before chuckling. "At least say hi to your brother."

Alison face lit up and practically nudged Tommy aside as she saw who was on Skype. "Hey, Jase! Hey, Tri!" Alison greeted then thought about it for a while. "I mean, sis." From the other end of the chat, Trini and Jason chuckled.

"So, I hear you have a date?" Jason questioned as he saw his sister wearing a casual pink and red summer dress that Trini had gotten her on her birthday.

Alison sweat dropped and looked at Tommy, who pretended to be looking at an essay, but a smile played on his lips. She sent daggers his way before looking back at her brother. "No!" she waved the situation off. "Who told you that?"

Jason raised his eyebrows. "Lil' Al..." Jason said, waiting. He only called her 'Lil' Al' when he wanted answers and he was getting impatient. But back when he was still the red Mighty Morphin ranger, he called her that just for the fun of it. During the years, he'd finally realized that she was growing up as her usual nickname for him; 'JayJay' was never used again.

"Okay. We met him at the mall while we were bored last week and Tommy let us use his card to shop." Alison blurted out, sighing.

Jason raised his eyebrows once again. "Really? I thought Tommy never lets anyone use his card, not even Kim."

"Hey!" Kim walks in the room, rubbing her belly. "I heard that, Jase!"

Jason smirked. "Why, hello, there, Kimberly. Long time no see?"

Kimberly rolled her eyes and went back to finishing breakfast. She bumped into her 17 year old sister-in-law as the brunette rushed over to her best friend. "JayJay, please don't let Lil' Al make me go to the double date!" Christina whined.

Jason looks at Christina. "Oh, so, you're practically Alison's slave?" Jason and Tommy chuckled.

Christina frowned and folded her arms. "So not funny." she huffed.

"What's the big deal? It's just one date." Jason shrugged as Trini moved closer to him, although her body was covered in white blankets.

"Not just one date. One slow torture living hell-" Christina predicted but Alison cut her off.

"It's not my fault that my date's hotter than yours." Alison huffed, crossing her arms.

Christina rolled her eyes. "Whatever. And just so you know, they're identical twins; one can't be hotter than the other since they look exactly alike."

Alison smiled. "Maybe because you don't like Conner McKnight being your date." Alison nudged Christina. Christina frowned at her.

"Conner? Red ranger, Conner. My red ranger, Conner?" Tommy asked and the two best friends nodded.

"Well, hope you have fun, you guys, and lighten up a little for Conner, Chrissie. You never know, you might be," Trini shrugged. "Falling for him, in no time."

Christina put a disgusted face on. "Ewww, Trini! Gross. No. You haven't met Conner!"

"My bets are, he's kinda like Jason, but guess who turned out with him." Trini smiled.

Jason nodded before thinking about what Trini said. "Hey!"

Trini rolled her eyes. "Okay, we better go. Because someone owes someone else a back rub." Trini eyes Jason, who gives her a seductive smirk. Alison rolls her eyes at her brother and sister-in-law.

"Whatever, see ya later!" Alison says and shuts off the chat. "Okay, we have to go, Chrissie. Wouldn't want to keep our dates waiting."

Christina sighs as she mutters, "Here comes torture!"

**Verdana Ali Quo, restaurant**

Conner draped an arm around Christina's shoulders as Eric set the menu down and requested refreshments for all of them. Alison and Eric were engrossed in the new skate park that's being built near the school. While Christina was edging away, still, of Conner's grasps.

"Will you knock it off!" she hissed at the green eyed brunette.

Conner smirks and leans closer to her. "Oh, come on. You want me, Chrissie." He makes kissing sounds and puts his lips in a kissing formation.

Christina wants to puke. Then sees a bread loaf being handed to someone in the table next to them and grabs for one, stuffing it n Conner's open mouth. Conner opens his eyes and a bread loaf is sitting inside his mouth. Eric, Alison and Christina laugh. "Bro, bread got your tongue!" Eric exclaimed, laughing hysterically.

Conner frowned at his brother as he took the bread loaf out of his mouth. "Not funny."

"Hilarious." Christina challenged.

"You know what, whatever. I can see Alicia from the cheer team. I'll settle the scores with her." he smirked as he went to the blonde sitting alone in the bar.

Christina smiled slightly. "Don't worry about him," Eric told her. "He's a goofball."

"Yeah, at least, you have manners, Eric. What's with the dumb jock thing with him?" Christina asked.

Eric shrugged. "He never usually had it. We were kinda like equals when we were younger but that changed when I got accepted into private school and he didn't. He thought he wasn't good enough for that sort of geeky stuff so he took up soccer, made out with girls along the way and he doesn't care much anymore." Alison and Christina nodded, listening in, resting their heads at the base of their palms.

"You're so cute!" Alison exclaimed.

Eric smiled at her. "Why, thank you. Now, should we order?" he asked and they both nodded.

After the restaurant both girls were head over heels in love with Eric. Forgetting Conner, Christina day dreamed what it would be like if they were together. It would be amazing. She never really had a think for guys like this. She really was in love but the car ride home was horrible. Alison kept telling her that Eric was the one and she was going to ask him out next time she saw him. Eric had given Alison his number but not Christina which broke her heart. But, if she could get a date with Eric alone, maybe, just maybe he might give her his number, too. The only problem is that she and Ali were in love with the same guy. She hated that.

'At the end of this, there's going to be a lot of arguing.' she thought, miserably. She loved her best friend but she loved Eric also. She wanted him but how could she get him if Alison was in love with him, too. She just didn't know what to do.

**School**

Kira sighs as she was walking to the double doors of Reefside High school hall. Like any typical day, she had to walk to and from school. With what was going on in her life, she wanted to kill herself. Three sisters, Yukie, Reina and Rita, hated her. Because of what reason? Her mother, of course. For the seventeen years she's ever lived, her mother got her into hell. At least every year, her mother would get another boyfriend and would spoil her mother rotten until she was bored of him and moved on. She hated her mother, the most. Her boyfriends were alright but all she wanted was someone that could stop every bad thing her mother did to her. And yes, some days, she wished for her father back. Even though he left without a trace after her birth, it would be nice to spend a little time with him. The reason why the Ziktor sisters hated her was her mother, after all. Mr. Sakkara, the husband of Hayley Ziktor, a year ago, had had an affair with her mother. And now he was living in their home, and their plans in marriage were delayed since he had businesses to attend to. Instead of her mother working a real job, she was a stripper. It paid money, yeah, but it wasn't the same as anyone else's parents. The only family she could ever trust was her grandmother, who had given her the talent of singing instead of her mother. Her grandmother always remembered her birthday and gave her the guitar that she uses to play her music. Kira stood in front of her locker, dialing her combination number and as the locker door opened, a blast of water squirted out onto her face. Some kids laughed at her, while some snickered.

"LOSER!" a blond chick called from behind her.

"Hey, Ford, nice raccoon face!" Rita snickered, making Yukie laugh and Reina smile as they passed her to get to class. The bell had just rung and Kira wiped her face with the sleeve of her jumper, grabbing her text books and rushed to music.

As she entered her favorite class, she was found with her peers looking at her. She started to tear as they called hideous names at her. The yellow dino thunder ranger rushed to the bathroom to clean herself. "Why does this happen to me?" she whined as she got tissues and wiped her face. She deserved it. That's what the dirty blonde always thought. It wasn't just her fault; it was her mother's also. She decided to stay there for the whole period until 2nd hour, History.

Kira walked in, not noticing Rita's leg was spread over where she was about to walk into before she could see it, she had already tripped. Rita smirked and Yukie giggled. Reina was trying to hide her identical smirk Rita had on her face, by covering her face into a book. Christina and Alison walked in to see the event that had just happened. "Hey, what's going on here?" Christina asked as Alison helped Kira up.

"Kira walked into my leg." Rita said, nonchalantly.

"It looked more like you were tripping her." Alison flashed a frown at the sisters.

Rita shrugged and walked to the back of the class with her sisters in tow of her. Kira sat at the front corner while the best friends sat near the sisters. Alison turned to face Hayley's daughters. "What's the problem with you guys and Kira?" Alison asked.

Rita leaned closer to the dark haired girl. "If you were here last year, you would know. Like mother, like daughter, right?" Rita sneered and got her History text books out.

Christina looked at Yukie and Reina for some explanations but Reina just shrugged and Yukie shook her head, indicating to not push any further or ask any questions.

History went with a blur as Kira only copied notes down. The whole hour was spent writing more lyrics to her songs about her dad.

_Since birth_

_I haven't been normal_

_There was always a time_

_When I felt like a freak_

_And during childhood_

_I knew that I was one that was odd_

_Just one parent rather than two_

_My mom, she doesn't appreciate me_

_And grams is the only one that cares_

_In my heart_

_I know that you're thinking about me_

_Like I'm always thinking of you_

_But I want more than runaway fathers, right now_

_I wanna be like other girls_

_I want a daddy that protects me_

_From everything and everyone_

_Like boys, and their easy way of_

_Trying to break your heart_

_And rich girls that like to torment me_

_All that stuff_

_Enough is enough_

Kira sighed as the bell rang. She grabbed her things and hurriedly went to recess. She picked a spot near a tree and sat underneath it. She pulled out her lyrics book and thought of the rhythm of the song she was writing now. Somehow, by the day's events she couldn't tap any beat into her music. She loved composing but it felt like it was useless to her right at that moment. If only recess was longer, she could think of more things to write about. She sighed and went to Geography.

The other teens were already inside. Kira sighed as she found the Ziktor sisters inside joking around with her new friends, Christina and Alison. She opened the door, walking in; she didn't notice that a pink spray can was set in place for the prank that Rita thought to be hilarious. Her hair was suddenly sprayed in pink. She groaned. She hated the color. Yukie smirked, walking up to Kira. "Hey, Ford, sorry about the color. You see, I just couldn't find the color poo in the store." Yukie grimaced and the other kids laughed while Alison and Christina stayed back, shrugging it off. Kira felt betrayal. But then again, they were closer to the sisters than they were closer to her. Kira touched her hair with her hand and an imprint of wet pink spray was shown in it. She sighed for what seemed like the hundred time that day and went with sitting in the corner again.

When the teacher, Professor Park walked in, he looked at the pink haired girl for a while then shrugged. From behind, Alison and Christina were gushing as they knew the teacher. "Okay, guys, I'm Professor Park. And this is third period, geography. I believe you have questions that need answered." He smiled. Christina's hand shot up. Adam smirked. "Christina?" The class looked at the brunette. They hadn't known that the new geography teacher knew one of the new girls.

"Does Tommy know you're here?" Christina asked, smiling.

"No." Adam replies, shaking your head. "Any questions about the subject?" Christina shook her head. But Alison raised her hand. "Alison?"

"Can we have a geography trip to Angel Grove?" she asked, in high hopes. Christina and Alison giggled, having fun with their new class.

"We'll see. Now everyone turn to page 2 in your textbooks." Adam said as he faced the board and started writing things down for them to note take.

After Geography, Kira was weighing who her favorite teacher was this year. Dr. Oliver was awesome and explained the subjects they were learning thoroughly. She basically would pass Science this year. But then Professor Park joked around at class while being serious about the subject the same time. He really lightened her mood.

Kira walked with Alison and Christina. They told her about how they knew Professor Park. He and Dr. Oliver were close friends in high school. Little did she know that both of them used to be power rangers.

Math was next and Kira was saddened about Alison and Christina having to have English instead of Math at that hour. She walked in to see the three sisters blocking her path. Reina at the front. "What do you want?" she asked, rudely, wanting to not get pranked again.

"Me and my sisters have been really mean to you, Kira." Reina said a blank look on her face. "And we want to have a truce. Since we're going to all be in the same team," she started, and then whispered, "saving the world." She then held out her pink and black gloved hand. "We can't be found fighting each other when we need to be fighting Mesogog instead." She smiled. "How about it?"

Kira smiled, nodding. "Yeah, sure." She shook Reina's hand only to be electrocuted by a joy buzzer. She tried to get out of Reina's grasps but she couldn't. After a while, Reina let go of her hand and she babied her hand, looking if it had some marks from the joy buzzer. Yukie and Rita collapsed with laughter for a while and Reina chuckled at the blonde's dumbness.

"You think we would actually befriend you?" Rita asked, still laughing. "Bitch, you stole our father. We will never ever forgive you or your whore of a mother for that." The girls turned away from Kira and went to take their seats.

Kira let out a few tears as she blamed her mother once again about all she had done to her. She came to this high school to not be like the other kids in private school. She wanted to be welcomed not of her brains but her talent. Well, she was wrong. They looked at her and they saw a freak. She knew it. The only friends she had were her guitar and lyrics books and maybe Christina and Alison. Nothing went her way. She didn't even know if she could cope being the same team as the Ziktor sisters and saving the world, itself was a challenge.

It wasn't until P.E that got her to really feel embarrassed about the pranks. This time, Rita, she knew, put itchy powder in her underwear when they changed for P.E. She started feeling itchy and after going to the bathroom, she saw white and yellow powder in her underwear. She let out a frustrated groan as she went to her locker to get something to take out the itchiness. She ducked as she opened her locker, just to be cautious.

Everyone looked at her when she did this and they laughed and someone called her names. "FREAK!"

"Go back to the circus!"

"Where you belong!" With unshed tears, she took out her science book and ignored them. One day, she sighed, she'd show them all.

Her favorite class came after lunch and Doctor Oliver was writing things on the board to note take. She saw Alison and Christina walk up to him. "Hey, Tommy!" Alison exclaimed.

"Guess who's here?" Christina asked, jumpy.

"Who?" Tommy asked, looking at the best friends while writing notes on the board.

"ADAM!" The best friends said in unison.

Tommy smiled. "Really?"

"Yeah, he's one of our teachers." Alison nodded.

"What subject does he teach?" Tommy asked.

"Geography." Christina answered and Tommy laughed hysterically. "Really? That goofball has a teacher's degree in geography."

"Very funny, Thomas. I didn't know you had a PhD in paleontology either." Adam smirked, walking in Dr. Oliver's science class, holding a book in his hand. The teachers hand clasp.

"Man, it's good to see you. I didn't know you were teaching here." Tommy grinned at his friend.

"Well, I heard you were laying low in Reefside and thought it be fun." Adam shrugged.

"How's Tanya, Adam?" Alison asked, leaning in Tommy's desk.

"She's fine." He smiled, sadly.

"What's wrong?" Christina asked, noting he wasn't too happy talking about Tanya.

"Well, she, um, doesn't wanna see me anymore. She said her music career is…" Adam couldn't finish.

Christina squeezed his hand for comfort and reassurance. "Don't worry, Adam. She'll come around." Adam nodded.

"Well, a student of yours left book in my class so I thought I'd drop it off." Adam smiled as he made his way to Kira and gave her lyrics book back. Kira smiled.

"Thanks, Professor Park." She thanked and he nodded. After Dr. Oliver and Professor Park said that they should meet up after class, Dr. Oliver quieted the class down and told them to take their seats. Kira went to sit down on her usual chair, again not noticing a prank that Rita had mischievously put. The whoopee cushion did its job and the whole room burst out laughing. Especially the sisters and Conner McKnight. Although, Alison, Ethan, Christina and Dr. Oliver were the only sensible ones that didn't think the sick job was hilarious. It hurts feelings and now, it was hurting Kira. Kira ran to the bathroom which she stayed there and decided that school wasn't the place for her right now and headed home.

**A/N: Okay, thanks to those who reviewed last time and favorite me and the story. And thanks to those who voted in my poll. It seems like Hunter is winning and Conner hasn't had any vote yet. Big shout out to D.J. Scales for helping me with the pranks … it was fun writing them. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Until next time, Sabrina out!**


	8. The Sisterly Bond

**Best Friends In Blue Bay Harbour**

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. And sorry for the short chapter. This is the only chapter coming out since I still have school and need to focus or I'm screwed. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Hope you enjoy this chapter. And please no more negative comments. I'm sick of them. If you hate this story then why are you still reading them?**

**Chapter 6**

**The Sisterly Bond**

"You know, I almost felt sorry for her." Reina said, as she flicked her hair to the side. Rita and Yukie raised their eyebrows. "But then, why should I feel sorry for her when she feels sorry for us, not having daddy around."

Rita smirked. "The look on her face was entertaining. I loved that part when she thought we were gonna actually be friends with her." Rita snorted.

Yukie giggled. "Who would want to be friends with her? She's practically a loner."

Reina nudged Yukie. "Christina and Alison are." she pointed out.

"Once they find out the truth of her being a whore, they'll turn on her. I mean, they usually spend time with us, anyway. I think that they feel sorry for that chick." Rita explained.

Yukie nodded. "But what if they don't?" she asked. All she knew was she didn't want to lose her new friends. They were so nice to her and her sisters. It would be a shame to lose their friendship over someone who's mother stole their father from them. "What if they think we're being cruel and they side with blondie?"

Reina shook her head. "They won't. We'll reason with them." she assured as she unlocked the door to their house. "Hey, do you still have the hair spray you gave Blondie, Rita?"

Rita grinned and nodded. "Yup."

As they were jogging upstairs to their rooms, a throat being cleared made the girls stop and turn to their mother, who looked disappointed. "What hair spray?" she asked, hands on hips.

"Uh..."

"I'm waiting." And now, they knew they were going to be in trouble.

"I can't believe you would do that to her!" Hayley exclaimed, throwing up her arms at her daughters, disappointed in them.

"But mom, her mom took dad away from us!" Yukie countered.

Hayley put her hands on her hips. "Yukie, Reina, Rita." she looked at her girls, sighing. "I didn't raise you to be like this. So what, your father's not here with us? We've coped without him for too long. He doesn't even come home when we were still together. We've been growing apart for years." Hayley sat down in between her daughters. "Me and your father knew that after Yukie was born, that we weren't meant to be. We only stayed together because we had a family to look after. Now, your father loves you but he knows you guys are mature enough to handle things." Hayley smiled as Reina wiped a tear that ran across her cheeks. Hayley arms were wide open for her girls to hug her.

"I'm sorry, mom." Reina cried as she buried her head on her mother's shoulder. "We didn't mean to. I mean, we were so perfect."

"Daddy promised he'd take us places but he didn't." Yukie sobbed.

"And we only took it out on Kira because we thought it was her mom's fault that we don't have dad anymore." Rita said, sadly, her cheeks were pink from tears.

Hayley hugged her daughters tight. "After all you've done to Kira, I think you should apologize." Her three daughters nodded.

"But how can we?" Rita asked.

"We practically embarrassed her." Reina said, wiping her eyes. Hayley smiled as she looked at the door of the living room, where Kira was standing.

"You can start by apologizing." Hayley said. The Horizon sisters looked to see the blond standing in the doorway. Reina was the first to stand up and walked over to the yellow ranger. She hugged Kira and a few muffled 'I'm sorry' were said from the oldest sibling. Kira smiled.

Rita went next. "Look, I'm not usually that touchy feely with these things so I'll start by saying, I'm sorry for thinking I ever thought you were your mother's daughter." Rita looked at the blond, her eyes squinting, scared she said the wrong thing.

Kira nodded. "Thanks. I never really liked my mother anyway." she shrugged.

Yukie gulped and bit her lip. "I never meant anything bad to happen. I just miss my daddy so much." Kira nodded.

"Look, I know you guys meant well. It's just... I just wanna let you know that your dad... he's not really a great father figure to me. He's not home much. And mom doesn't really care about what I do. She blames me for everything." Kira took a deep breath. "I'm just saying that even though your dad's not with you, he's not treating me like he treats you. I'm his soon to be step-daughter, but you're his real daughters. And I don't wanna replace my runaway dad for the world." She smiled. The sisters nodded.

"Now, let's fix the harm we put you in." Reina smiled, widely. She looked at her sisters. "Rita, get lemon juice or a liquid detergent so we could dry Kira's hair out. Yukie, get the conditioner. I'll get baking soda and shampoo. Kira, you stay here, your hair will be back to normal when I'm done with you." Reina smirked as the three sisters hurriedly went to get the things they needed.

Kira looked in the mirror and smiled at the sisters. "Thanks, but you didn't have to do that." she said.

Reina waved her off. "No problemo. It's our fault that we got that stuff on your hair." They were sitting in Rita and Reina's room. Reina dug out a notebook and handed it to Kira. "Here, replacement for your song book. Sorry we messed it up."

Kira took it from her. "Thanks but..."

"No buts." Yukie piped in. "If we're going to all be sisters, we need to be as close, closer than ever before."

"Don't forget kicking evil's ass." Rita smirked.

Reina rolled her eyes as she rests her arm around Kira's shoulders. "Don't mind her, she's usually a lunatic."

Kira smiled as she laughed with her soon to be step-sisters. She never knew she would actually have a fun time with them. This was going to be one long year but she was glad she was a part of something that they welcomed her to.


End file.
